The girl who played with fire
by sakuracool11
Summary: Well, this story is about a girl who is transported to the yu yu hakusho world. she has really special powers. it's rated k  just to be safe! so, just read on to find out more!


_You were running as hard as you could through the forest. The low branches cut your hands and face but you paid no attention to it. It suddenly came to you like you were running from something that you feared if found, you would be killed. So, you ran. Ran as hard as your feet could carry you. But then, you tripped. You watched as a black shadow loomed nearer and started to back off. A large clawed hand made its way towards you through the gloom and grabbed you._

Your eyes snapped open. You were all sweaty and tired as if you were really running. You had been having lots of such dreams lately. You would wake up in the middle of the night scared. You were very troubled. Tonight's dream was different than the others. You did not have such a dream before. All the other dreams had a man in them. He was tall and well built. But, you knew that he could not exist because he had a pair of fox ears and even a tail! You looked at the clock and it was almost 3 a.m. So, you decided to sleep a little more. You got up in the morning and showered. Then you went down to breakfast.

"So, you're finally down?" your aunt asked.

Your mother and father died in an accident two years ago. So, you lived with your aunt. She was a very kind lady and treated you like a daughter. But, you were going to turn 16 this Saturday and after that, you could take up a job and start living on your own. So, this was your life. You are Sayuri Tachibana and currently, you attend the school Meiou Shiritsu Gakuen. You always stood first in your class. Your aunt was proud of you. So, anyways, you had your breakfast and headed to school.

"Hey! Wait up Sayuri!" you heard the voice of your best friend Shiki.

"Hi Shiki. I see you're late again." You said.

"Of course. I thought you would have understood that by now. I'm always late!"

With that you both headed to school.

FF to after school

"I'm back!"

"Welcome home!" your aunt called out.

"Lord I'm so tired!" you said.

"Well, why don't you have a nap and come down at the time of dinner."

"I guess I'll do that".

With that you walked to your bedroom and collapsed on your bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_You were walking down the sidewalk in the darkness when you saw light ahead. You started running towards the light. The light came nearer and nearer and suddenly it enveloped you. You felt yourself being lifted and swivelled in mid air. There was thunder and you heard a voice say..._

_**Now is the time for destiny...now is the time to awaken the dormant power of the holy fire within you...now awake and walk down the path chosen for you.**_

Once again your eyes opened and looked around. That was when you realized that you were not in your room anymore!

"Where in the name of God am I?"

"You are in spirit world, though I have no idea how you got here." A voice answered you from behind.

You looked around and noticed a small child standing there.

"Koenma?" you asked incredulously.

"Why yes. But how did you know that? And what are you doing here?"

"I don't know myself. Why am I here?" you said more to yourself then to Koenma.

"What do you mean? You are the one who we found at the gates of my father's kingdom, the spirit world!"

"I don't know. All I can remember is that I fell asleep and had a really curious dream in which they told me that its time for me to fulfil my destiny and the next thing I know, I'm here!" you shouted.

"Well, this is getting interesting. Why don't you freshen up and come down to the room at the end of the hall. There, I think you will find the answers to your questions and I to mine."

With that, he walked away from you to a door and left the room.

You sighed and got up. You went to the other door in the room and found yourself in a large bathroom. You washed your face and stared into the mirror. You saw the same face reflected in it that you saw everyday but it still felt different.

"Why is this happening?" you wondered aloud.

You wiped your face clean and walked out of the room. You went down the hall and paused slightly before heading into the room. You saw Koenma seated on a high chair behind a desk shrewn with paperwork.

'Just like the anime. Does he ever do his work on time?' you thought.

"So, tell me your story." Koenma said.

"Well, like I said, I was sleeping and I had a dream. In it, I was enveloped in a white light and a voice told me that I have the power of the holy fire or something. And then I woke up and found myself here." You said.

"The holy fire?"

"Yes. What's the matter?" you asked.

"No nothing. It was foretold that a time would come when the wielder of the holy fire would appear in this world and help deliver this world to peace. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here forever now."

"What? But what about my family and friends?"

"I do not know. But this is the path chosen for you and you have to follow it. no matter what. Anyways, what is your name?"

"My name is Sayuri Tachibana."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It opened followed by a voice which you seemed to recognise.

"You called us?" said the voice.

You turned around and saw four guys standing there. You almost fainted when you registered that they were indeed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. Your brown eyes met his emerald ones and you seemed to melt in them.

"Take your seats." said Koenma.

"Who is she?" Yusuke asked.

"She is Sayuri Tachibana. She is the wielder of the holy fire. She is the one who can help us with protecting the human world. But, it also means that something really bad is going to happen."

A silence followed this speech.

"What kind of thing.. is going to happen?" Kurama asked.

"We don't know that yet but it will take all of us to defeat the evil that is now rising. Well, Sayuri, can you tell me where you live?"

"I lived at 12/190 hana corner. But here, I have nowhere to go," you said sadly.

"You could come with me if you want." Kurama said.

You sat there stunned. Go with him? He had always been your favourite character from the show but he was also the one who frightened you the most. With his quick wit and incredible strength, he was a dangerous one. When you looked scared, he said

"Don't worry. I will not hurt you. After all, you are the wielder of the holy flame."

"Then that is decided." Koenma said.

'But, we haven't even introduced ourselves." said Kuwabara.

"That's all right. I know who you are. In my world, you all are pretty famous."

"We are?" said Yusuke.

"Hn." Was all that Hiei said.

"Well yes, you see there is a cartoon in our world and you are all in it. So, tell me, have you all just returned from the demon world after participating in the tournament there?"

"Well, yes. We have just returned. It seems you know a lot about us." Said Kurama.

"Uh huh. It was my favourite show after all."

And then Koenma made a portal for you and you stepped through it to reappear in an alley.

"So, see you later Sayuri." Said Yusuke.

"Yup. Later!" Kuwabara said and walked of.

"Hn. Bye onna." (Any guesses)

"Well yes. Then see you all later!" you said and turned to Kurama.

"So, where do we go from here Kurama?"

"It's Shuuichi here."

"Oh ya. Sorry. Anyways, I wanted to ask you, what about your mother. Wouldn't she object to this?"

"No. she moved in with my stepfather after they got married last year."

"I see. So, do you live alone?"

"Not anymore. You'll be living with me now." He said smiling a rare and true smile.

"Thanks for the honour."

You walked along in silence for a few minutes and soon reached a house set in its own little garden.

"We're here. Please make yourself at home." Shuuichi said while opening the front door.

"Look around and select the room you like. Just don't take mine." Shuuichi said.

"OK." You replied and climbed the staircase.

You opened the door on the first landing, looked inside and immediately fell in love with the room. It was painted in hues of blue which reminded you of your own room back home. You bounded downstairs and found Shuuichi working in the kitchen.

"Hey. I found it. I want the room on the first landing. The one on the left. " you said.

"All right."

"What are you doing?" you asked.

"Oh this? I was just making dinner."

"Here, let me do it."

"There's no need for this. You are a guest."

"Guests don't come to stay forever Shuuichi. So, I'm not one. Besides, you offered me a place to live. This is the least I can do."

"Ok then. I'll wait in the dining room."

"K."

FF to after dinner

"Hey Shuuichi, what is the meaning of the holy fire?" you asked Shuuichi.

"Well, that is something I cannot tell you yet. Tomorrow, I'll take you to Genkai and she'll tell you about it. If she believes that you are indeed the wielder of the holy fire, that is."

"What do you mean? I am not lying. I did not even wish for this to happen. Just like you, isn't it fox? Trusting no one except yourself and doubting the whole world?"

"What did you say?" he replied.

His eyes flashed and you took a step backward out of fear. You had not known real fear before this and now you could sense it, standing there with him glaring at you. He could cut you into two easily. But to your surprise, he shook his head and walked out of the room without even a glance at you. You stood there shocked, still feeling the fear. But at the same time, you couldn't help but admire his self control.

'That was close. I'll have to be more careful as to what I say now. I may not be lucky a second time.'

You thought and headed up to your room to sleep.

You woke up next day with the Sun shining in through the window. You could hear the birds chirping. You were worried because you did not have anything to wear or anywhere to go. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." You said

"Good morning. I've already made breakfast and yes, Shizuru will be coming over today to take to around. Koenma sent some money for your use. It's lying on the dining table downstairs. Have a nice day." Shuuichi said without even a hint that he remembered what happened yesterday.

He was about to leave when you asked

"Where are you going?"

"To school of course and you look like you are in school too. Think about it today and Koenma can get you enrolled in my school."

"Ok." You said and he left the room.

Later that day, you were sitting in the drawing room watching T.V. when the doorbell rang. You got up and opened the door to find Shizuru at the door.

"Hi. I'm Shizuru."

"I know." You said before inviting her inside and closing the door.

"Ok. So, I suppose, we had better get you some clothes first and then we can go to meet Kieko."

"Fine by me." You replied and both of you headed down to the mall.

You had lots of fun shopping and then went to meet Kieko. Shizuru had to get back to work, so she left.

"Hey "Kieko said 'I heard that you were found outside spirit world. Do you have any idea what your powers or something are?"

"No. I don't even know how I ended up here."

"Ah. Don't worry, we are all with you. It'll be fine." She said

You then showed her all the clothes you had bought. She liked them very much. After a while, you decided to head home. While you were at the mall and while going to Kieko's house, you had figured out that the Japan in this world was similar to your own, so you could find your way back to Shuuichi's house. You took your leave and headed down the road. You were walking through the park on the way to your house when you sensed that something was not right. You turned around just in time to see a large sword crashing down on you. You leapt aside and found yourself staring at a demon. You heard loud foot steps behind you and then heard Shuuichi's voice shout

"Stay where you are Sayuri. I'll be there in a moment."

But he was too late. The demon made another attack at you and sent you flying a tree. You suddenly felt very angry and abnormally strong.

Shuuichi's POV:

I ran towards Sayuri and the demon but before I could get there, the demon knocked her into a tree. Suddenly, Sayuri started to glow and then shouted

"How dare you do this to me, you stupid demon."

I stood there shocked as she fired arrow after arrow of fire towards the demon. Blood splattered her face as she reeled and collapsed on the ground. The demon was dead and Sayuri had fainted with the effort of killing him.

Back to your POV:

Your eyes slowly fluttered open and you saw someone's face swimming before your eyes.

'What is happening?' you asked yourself.

You opened your eyes and sat up.

"Thank God you're up." Someone said and you recognized the voice as Botan's, though you still hadn't met her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I guess. What happened?" you asked.

"You fainted after going crazy and killing the demon in the process." Said Kurama from a corner.

"What? But how come I don't remember anything?"

"I thought so. I don't think you'll be able to remember anything you do with your powers until you know how to use them." Replied Kurama.

"Oh. When will I learn to control them?" you asked.

"I'll talk to Genkai and take you there. Then you can start your training." Kurama said.

"Fine."

"Now, you should go to sleep. I think you'll be just fine when you wake up tomorrow. I'll bring you something to eat sometime later." Kurama said and walked out of the room.

"You are a great help. Aren't you?" you muttered.

"You had better be careful about words in front of him He can get angry in a second and slash people without a second thought." Botan said.

"I know. I was almost killed yesterday. That's why I spoke after he had left the room."

"Do you think he didn't hear that? He can hear the smallest of sounds due to his sensitive ears. Even in his human form, he is able to hear what's going on in the other room or behind the door easily."

"Then, you should have said that earlier. Anyways, what is done is done and I cannot change it. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. Now, I think you should get back to sleep. I will be going now."

"K. Bye. See you around."

With that Botan left. After a while, Shuuichi came in with the dinner. You ate dinner and went back to sleep.

FF to in the morning

You woke up pretty early. You could hear no sounds, so you guessed that Shuuichi was still in bed. You got up, had a shower and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. You were almost finished when you heard Shuuichi say

"Something smells good."

"Of course it does. I can cook pretty well. But not as good as you." You replied.

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyways, you have to go to school today. Koenma has enrolled you in."

(I know Shuuichi attended an all boys school but please bear with me since I didn't want my character to go to Yusuke's school.)

"Ok. But what about the uniform and all."

"Don't worry. You can wear something else on the first day."

"Ok then. I'll be down in a moment."

You ran upstairs and picked out a simple T-shirt and jeans to wear to school. When you came down, you saw Shuuichi had set the table.

"Let's eat and hurry. You don't want to be late on your first day and I don't want to break my record."

You ate quickly and went to school. Shuuichi left you at the administrator's office and you walked inside nervously.

"Good morning." Said the lady sitting at the counter. "You must be Sayuri Tachibana. Right?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to this school. You have been assigned class III A based on your results. Here is a map to your first class and your schedule. Have a nice day."

You walked out of the room and headed towards your first class- History. You tapped lightly on the door and said

"May I come in?'

"Yes of course. We have been waiting for you.' Said the teacher.

You walked in and there was a sudden hush. All the students were looking at you, boys in particular. You were very beautiful after all, with your wavy auburn hair, ivory coloured complexion and brown expressive eyes.

"Please introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

"Hi. My name is Sayuri Tachibana. Nice to meet you. I hope we will be good friends."

"Very well. Why don't you take the seat next to Miss Kinomoto."

A very pretty girl raised her hand and you walked over to sit beside her.

"Hi. My name is Kiyoko." she whispered so that the teacher won't hear.

"Hi. Is this class always this boring?" you asked.

"No. actually its worst. But I think he's trying to make it sound interesting because we have a new student." She responded.

You laughed lightly and looked around. Your eyes immediately locked with a pair of emerald one's.

'Oh great. I even have to share the same class!' you thought.

FF to after school

"Say Sayuri. Let's go to the cafe on Main Street today." Said Kiyoko.

"I can't. I said I'd meet someone."

"Oooh! Your boyfriend?"

"NOOOO! I have to go meet my grandma."

"Ok. Then, maybe next time."

With that you started towards the shrine Shuuichi had told you about. He said that he would meet you halfway there.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Shuuichi asked.

"I had to shake off Kiyoko." You replied.

"Ok. Let's go."

You continued on your way and soon came to the steps that led to the shrine. You started climbing up. Soon, you reached the top.

"Welcome." You heard a soft voice say.

"Hello Yukina. Please tell Genkai that I have brought her here." Shuuichi said.

"There is no need for that." Said a voice behind you. "So, you are the one we have been waiting for."

You turned around and found yourself looking at a tiny lady the age of your grandmother.

'So, she is Genkai. She looks exactly as they showed her in the anime.' You thought.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Sayuri Tachibana."

"Ok. So, Koenma tells me that you are the one who wields the holy fire?"

" That's what he said to me." You replied.

"It's true." Said Kurama from beside you. "I saw her do it yesterday."

"You did?" you and Genkai asked at the same time.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember what you did?" Genkai asked.

You shook your head slowly.

"So, your powers are really under developed. We need to train you. Kurama, what kind of power did she use?"

"She shot arrows of flame at the demon."

"Demon? What demon?"

"There have been quite a few sightings of demons in the city, Genkai. I don't know much more but he will be calling a meeting sometime tomorrow." Said Kurama.

"All right. Listen up girl! You will come here every evening from today. We will do some simple exercises today. Now, first relax your mind and concentrate all your energy in your hands." Genkai said.

You closed your eyes and imagined your hands glowing. Nothing happened.

"How do I do it." you asked Genkai.

"That is something you have to figure out yourself since everyone's spirit energy is different." She replied.

You looked at your hands and closed your eyes again. You concentrated on concentrating your energy. Suddenly your hands felt warm and your whole body started to feel strong. You felt as if you could take over the world.

"Very good." Genkai's voice brought you back to Earth."Now that you've learnt to concentrate your power, we need to determine their extent. Come with me."

With that, she started to go towards the shrine. You went inside and saw that it was full of video games and stuff.

"Do you play all these?" you asked knowing perfectly well that she did.

"Well yes. But that is not why we are here. Now, you see that game in the corner?" she asked.

"Yup. What about it?"

"Play it for me."

You walked over to the game and switched it on. The game consisted of several levels where you had to get past obstacles in your way to reach the target. The first time you tried, you couldn't even get past the first level.

"What? Is that all you can do?" Genkai asked.

"No. I just don't know how to play." You replied.

You spied Kurama smirking and shot him a glare. You played a second time. When you got to the obstacle, you concentrated on using your powers to get past it. You watched as the dragon in your path was blasted off because of arrows your character was shooting. They were flame arrows. You almost lost the level because you were so shocked. But you somehow managed to cross 9 levels. In the tenth level, you had to get past a shower of meteorites. You concentrated on getting a shield and a blue shield appeared around you. You finished the game and turned to Genkai.

"Most people only get as far as the tenth level. You are the fifth one who has crossed the whole game." Genkai said.

"What? Who are the other four?" you asked.

"Myself, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama." Genkai said, smiling.

"How were you able to do it? You can't produce a shield!" you asked Kurama.

"I just slashed every one of them with my rose whip. Do you actually think a meteorite will be able to defeat me?" he replied.

"What? You could move that fast?"

"Of course. That is just an advantage of possessing an unusual amount of spirit energy."

"I guess you're right. I don't think I'll ever be able to do something like that."

"Why not? You just need to train properly." Genkai said, putting an end to your squabble.

"As you have played the game, I can tell you have a lot of potential inside you. It just needs to be polished up a bit. We know that you can use fire power and also conjure shield. So, for today, let's do a simple exercise. I'm going to shoot bullets at you. You have to stop them using a shield. Got it?" Genkai said leading you outside.

"What if I can't stop them?" you asked, dreading the answer.

"You get hit." Said Genkai, as if it was very obvious.

You started to feel nervous now. You reached the back of the shrine and the training started.

"Kurama, you are not to interrupt us when we are training. Got it?" Genkai said.

"Yes. I understand. I'll only step up if she is in danger of dying."

"You got that right." Said Genkai and continued. "Now, listen carefully. When I shoot the bullets at you, you have to concentrate on somehow repelling them. You should be able to make the shield. Now first, concentrate your powers and focus."

You concentrated your power and turned to face her.

"Now!" Genkai yelled and started shooting the bullets. You were taken unawares and first you got hit a couple of times. Of course, you weren't bleeding because the bullets were made of very less spirit energy. You fell forward on your knees.

"Try girl. You won't be able to do it if you don't try!"

With that she started again. But this time, you were ready. You focused on the incoming bullets and repelling them.

'I have to stop them.' You thought hard.

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded you which stopped the bullets easily. But no sooner had the bullets hit the shield, you started to feel weak. You dropped down once more, trying to keep the shield up. Then all at once, the bullets stopped. The shield disappeared and you stood up shakily.

"That is all for today. I want you here tomorrow at 4 sharp. Don't be late." Genkai said and left you standing there. "And you don't need to be here tomorrow." She shot at Kurama as she went inside.

"That was pretty well, considering it was your first time. You can walk right?" asked Kurama.

"Of course I can!" you said indignantly.

You both walked down the steps of the shrine towards home.

'If the rest of the training is like this, then I'll be lucky to survive till the end.' You thought as Shuuichi opened the door to the house.

After dinner, you walked up to your room and while falling asleep, you realised that it was your birthday in two days. You couldn't wait to tell Kyoko (your new friend) since you knew that Kurama wouldn't find this a least bit interesting.

You woke up the next morning and put on your new uniform. (It had arrived the day before when you and Kurama were at Genkai's.) You went down to the kitchen and found that Shuuichi had already made breakfast. You both sat down and started to eat.

"Will you be able to find the way to school yourself?" he asked.

"Why? I thought we go to the same school so we'll go together!" you said.

"Are you really as dumb as you look? What do you think everyone will say if we walk to school together?" he asked.

"Ya right! I don't want them to think that I'm one of your fan girls. I would drop dead before that happens." You said sarcastically.

"Very funny. If the school found out that we're living together, you will have to move into the school dorms, which, I might add, will be a hitch if you are going to help us." He said.

"Well said. I can find the school on my own, I think. So, go on ahead."

FF to the lunch break

"What? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Kyoko squealed.

"I didn't know that we will become friends."

Both of you were sitting in the cafeteria and you had just told her that it's your birthday this Saturday.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular. Why?" you asked.

"No, I just thought that we might be able to go somewhere."

"I'm sorry. But I'm going to my grandma's. I'll treat you later."

"You promise?"

"Yup."

Just then, the bell rang and you headed down to class. You didn't notice that Shuuichi had heard every word you said.

FF to after school

You ran up the stairs to the shrine, dreading what was to come.

"So, you are here. You are late. Don't do that again. I'll spare you today since it's your first day. Come along to the room that I have prepared." Said Genkai and led the way into the house.

You entered a room and found yourself looking at...

NOTHING!

"What the..." you said.

"There is nothing to swear about. Now, first, I want you to find a pin that I have embedded somewhere in the floor of this room. Come to the main room after you have found it."

With that, she left the room. You looked around and wondered how you were going to do that. The room was HUGE! You started to panic.

'Don't panic Sayuri, think. How can you use your powers to find the pin?' you asked yourself.

You concentrated your mind on each part of the room so that you could find the pin. But that did not work.

'Maybe I have to spread my aura to the whole room so that I can find it. I'll try doing it like I did the shield.' You thought and concentrated your energy. You could feel it slowly spreading around the room. When you were sure you had the entire room covered, you started to probe the room with your mind and soon spotted the pin in the far left of the room. You opened your eyes and the room returned to normal immediately. You walked over to the place and marked it. Then you went into the main hall to tell Genkai.

"I found it."

"Good. I thought you could do that easily. Now, come with me, and I will tell you what you have to do with it."

She took you back to the room and so to the pin. She leapt up and balanced a finger on the pin. She was not touching the pin because of the spirit energy emanating from her finger. With a single movement, she landed clean on her feet again.

"That's what you have to do for two days straight now."

"What? But what about school?"

"I have already told Kurama to send an application that you are ill."

"Two days straight!" you said faintly.

"Yes. And don't try to skip or else..."

"Got it."

You jumped and put your finger on the pin while concentrating your energy at your finger. But you failed miserably and pricked, no, injured your finger. The second time you succeeded in placing your finger on the pin but toppled down almost immediately. This continued for quite some time, but you managed to do it in your ... some try. (I couldn't specify a number).

"I did it." you exclaimed

"Of course you did. Now stay like this until the day after tomorrow." Genkai said and left the room.

Now that you had a hang of it, you could do it, you figured. But soon, your hands and legs started to ache. But you endured. Morning came, and still there was no sign of Genkai returning. You were hungry and thirsty. But you knew that you could not eat or drink until your training was finished. So, there you stood all through Thursday and Friday when at last Genkai reappeared.

"You old hag! You didn't even let me eat or drink for two days. You made me stand here for two whole days! You are evil. Yusuke was right." You shouted.

"There is no need for you to shout. You have done extremely well. Please come with me to the kitchen. Yukina has prepared stew."

You followed her to the kitchen. You could smell the delicious stew and you knew that Yukina's cooking was amazing! You had your dinner and then Genkai asked you something you did not expect.

"Hey, it's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"Kurama told us. I would like to give you a day off tomorrow. Also, be careful tonight. If my deductions are correct, something is going to happen today. Alright then. See you the day after tomorrow."

FF to after you reached home

"So, how was training? Did you enjoy?" Kurama asked.

"Well, what do you expect, with Genkai training me?"

"You must have had a hard time. But otherwise, Genkai is the best trainer around. So, ..."

"Anyway, how did you know it was my birthday tomorrow?" you asked, your eyes flashing.

"Well, I heard you and Kyoko talking in school."

"Oh!" you said and walked away.

Kurama's POV:

"Well, I heard you and Kyoko talking in school."

"Oh!" she said and walked away.

I watched her as she walked away. Admitted, I was shocked that she did not react to that bit of information. I was so sure she would blow her head away. But, I guess it must have been the training. We both went to sleep soon after that.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh"

I bolted awake. The screaming was coming from Sayuri's room. I rushed down the stairs and into her room. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and her face was twisted in agony. I hurried to her and took her into my arms. She twisted and flailed. But, I did not let go, knowing that she could be a danger to herself and me if allowed to do whatever she wants. After what seemed like hours, she finally calmed down.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

But there was no reply. She had fallen asleep. I went to my room and flipped open my communicator.

"What's the matter? Is it Sayuri?" Koenma asked.

"Yes. She was in extreme pain. What has happened?"

"This is not something I can tell you right now. Come to the spirit world tomorrow with Sayuri and everyone else. It is time that I told you all and Sayuri something very important."

The communicator shut off and I was left to deal with my confused thoughts. It was just about morning anyway, so I decided to go for a walk and tell everyone about the meeting on the way back.

Back to your POV:

All of you were sitting in Koenma's office waiting for him to begin.

"All right. Sayuri, last night, you felt incredible amount of pain. Is that right?" Koenma asked you.

"I did. Although, I don't remember it, but if Kurama says so."

"She was screaming and flailing. Who does that if they are not in pain?" Kurama retorted.

"Ok. You turned..."

"16"

"Sayuri, I must tell you about a legend before I tell you what happened last night."

You all became quite confused.

"Hey baby face! Why are you telling us about some stupid legend when Sayuri is in danger?" Yusuke yelled.

"It concerns her closely. Just listen and you will know all. And Yusuke, if you ever call me baby face again, you will face the consequences."

"Ya ya. Just spit it out. Will ya?" said Kuwabara.

"You must know that there are some people who are called heavenly beings and it is said that they are people who have been sent by God to protect us." Koenma began but Hiei asked "But, aren't they a legend?"

"That is what we thought. But it seems that they do exist. Now, it is told that there were two very powerful heavenly maidens who each commanded the power of the sun and the moon. They were the guardians of the three worlds along with other celestial beings. But, they fell in love with the same man and that proved to be their downfall. The man chose to stay with the goddess of the sun. The lunar princess was not able to cope up with the fact that the man had chosen the solar princess above her and waged a war on the kingdom of the sun. The kingdom of the sun was totally destroyed. But, the solar princess could not see her people die when she could still fight. She and her brave warriors invaded the lunar kingdom. After several years of terrible war, both the kingdoms were annihilated. The only two people left were the solar princess and the lunar princess. They continued to fight and in the end, the lunar princess was killed. But, in her last stroke, she also took the life of the solar princess." Koenma said.

"But, what does it have to do with me?" you asked.

"Do you know what was the true power of the goddess of the sun?"

You shook your head.

"She could command the fire of the sun with utmost ease or in other words, she is known to be the only other wielder of the holy fire apart from you." Finished Koenma.

"Nani?" cried all of you together except Hiei and Kurama.

"I thought that could be it." said Hiei. "There you go. You are the goddess of the Sun, onna."

"I too thought that you could be her." Kurama said.

"Nani? You knew and you did not tell me?" you asked.

"I was not yet sure and anyways, I did not know as much as Koenma did."

"But, how did you know even this much?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"Well, I once stole the sacred jewel from the shrine of Tokugawa. The shrine asked the help of the solar princess. She came after me and I was able to escape, but barely. The power she commanded was far beyond that of even the most powerful demon. That was when I found out about the existence of the divine maidens and the holy fire." Said Kurama.

"What? You were actually about to be beaten?" asked Kuwabara incredulously.

"Well, I was not beaten. So, let's continue."

"Sayuri, you are the goddess of the sun. With your coming, the prophecy which was made is starting to be fulfilled. The legendary battle between the two goddesses will be repeated. If the winner is the solar princess, the world can be saved. But, if the lunar princess wins, it will mean the end of the world." Koenma said.

A shocked silence followed this speech.

"But, why is it me? How can I be the solar princess? I'm not even from this world!"

"You see. The solar princess had a child with the man she loved. With the onset of the battle, she sent her child to another dimension so she could be safe. You are clearly her descendant."

"I see. This means that the solar princess had the ability to travel between different dimensions." Said Hiei.

"Clearly. Now that the solar princess is here and she is now aware of her duties, the lunar princess will surely put her plans into action. She will return and continue the battle which was left unsolved and fullfil her destiny."

You were listening to all this with very little interest.

'I am the solar princess. I have to save the world. But, my powers are so weak! How am I supposed to fight to protect this earth when I am so damn weak!'

These were the thoughts that were going through your head when you felt someone's hand on your shoulder. You turned to see it was Yusuke.

"Well, who would have thought that this girl would be able to save the world, that she would have the power to save us all."

"You must train hard and increase your abilities. Only then will you be able to defeat the lunar princess." Said Koenma.

"But, you said that the lunar princess died. So, how will she come back?" Kuwabara asked.

"There is very little we know regarding this. But, we will know all when the time is right. Sayuri, you have turned 16. That is the age when the true powers of a goddess awaken. The pain you felt was because you were not aware of your power. If Kurama hadn't been there, your powers would probably have got haywire and destroyed the whole place!" Koenma exclaimed.

"I guess I should thank you then." You said to Kurama.

"No need. I was only doing my duty."

You glared at him and said "Sorry! My bad for saying thank you."

"Cut it out, you two." Said Koenma and continued " So, now that you have learnt how to concentrate and make a shield, it's time for you to train with the guys."

"Nani? I don't even know how to use my powers yet."

"That is what we will be teaching you. We will attack you and that way, your powers will respond automatically." Hiei said.

"Hn. Anyways, I'm going to send you all back now so that you can start."

"What? I'll be starting today?"

"Yes. We can't waste a weekend, can we?" said Kurama.

Koenma made a portal and you all stepped out in yet another alley.

"What is it with him and alleys?" said Yusuke.

You all headed towards the shrine to start a new phase in your training.

"So, you're back already? Koenma took a lot less time than I expected." Said Genkai as you reached the shrine.

"Yup! We were surprised by what he told us." Said Yusuke. "I was real...

But before he could complete his sentence, Yukina came out and Yusuke's voice by a loud cry of

"Oh! My Yukina, my love!" in the voice of Kuwabara.

Hiei scowled at him and glared.

"Come on Hiei. Just ignore them. You don't want Yukina to find out, do you?" you said.

Hiei started and asked "You know?"

"Of course I do! I told you that I know everything about you that it is necessary to know." You replied.

Kurama's POV:

"Of course I do! I told you that I know everything about you that it is necessary to know." She said.

You were listening to all she said carefully. Somehow, you didn't quite trust her. There was something about her that made you feel weird. You didn't understand it yet but, you would figure it out. After all, some people did call you a genius!

"So, how are we going to begin?" asked Yusuke.

"You will each fight her and point out her mistakes and help her improve." replied Genkai.

'What? Fight her! She is still too weak. How does Genkai expect us to be on the same level?'

"But, in the morning, she will be training with me." Continued Genkai.

"So, you will make her do everything you made me do?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes. I think so."

"What? But, you made him do all sorts of things! How am supposed to do all of them?" Sayuri screamed.

"You will do whatever you are asked to do." Said Genkai.

Then she beckoned all of us inside and then left us sitting in the hall and left with Sayuri.

Back to your POV:

You entered the same room you had trained in earlier. Genkai led you to one end of the room and said

"See that dart in the far end?"

"Yes." You replied

"Well, you have to hit it till noon with your fire shots."

"What fire shots?" you asked

"That is, you have to hit it using all your powers. Figure out how you will attack and start!"

You thought for some time and then decided to use balls of fire. You concentrated on forming a ball of fire and one appeared in front of you. Then it struck you that you could manipulate your powers even from a distance! You aimed and fired. It did not even come close to the dart. You kept on trying and after some time, you started hitting the dart. By noon, there was a huge hole in the dart. But, you had taken care not to hurt the wall behind. But, you were also pretty tired. Just as you were thinking that when will it be time to stop, Genkai entered the room.

"Very nice. Now that your powers have awakened, it will be very easy to teach you." Said Genkai and continued "Come and have lunch. You will fight with Kuwabara in the evening."

She led the way to the kitchen once more. The others were already there.

"What did the old hag make you do?" asked Yusuke.

"Nothing much. It was pretty fun actually." You said

Yusuke stared at you in disbelief. You all sat down and had lunch. You headed to the room assigned to you and decided to change. You had just changed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" you called.

The door opened and Yukina entered.

"Oh! It's you." You said

"Were you expecting someone else, Sayuri-chan?" she asked with a small smile.

"No. It's not like that. What is it? Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you what you thought about Kuwabara-san."

"What? You like him, don't you?"

"No! I mean, I don't know. He is always so kind and nice. I want to be with him."

"See? That is what we call love. You really like him and he seems to absolutely love you. You are so lucky. I don't think my fate will be the same." You said

"Nani? Do you like someone too?"

"Yes. I have liked him for a long time now, three years actually. But, he is not the type to trust someone and I doubt he even knows what love means."

"Are you talking about Kurama-san?"

"Nani? Well, I guess, you pretty much figured it out. But, I don't love him or anything! Such things happen only if you trust each other and I must say, I don't trust that guy an inch."

"But, he is on our side. So, why don't you trust him?"

"There are hidden doors behind those eyes. He hides many things. How can you trust someone who doesn't tell you anything?"

"I suppose you are right. Anyway, if you need anything, just ask me. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Oh! And Genkai asked me to tell you to come behind the shrine. You have to fight Kuwabara-san now."

"Ok! I'll be there right away."

You followed Yukina out of the room and went behind the shrine. All the guys and Genkai were wating there.

"All right. Now, Kuwabara and you are going to fight. No one will interfere. And yes, Kuwabara, you know when to stop, right?" said Genkai.

"Like hell! Of course I do! I won't want to hurt a pretty girl like her anyway."

"Ya right. When this pretty girl beats you, let's see what you say." You said and followed Kuwabara into the ring.

"Let the fight begin!" shouted Genkai.

Kuwabara immediately produced his famous spirit sword and rushed towards you. You dodged his attack easily and concentrated on forming fire balls. A few appeared in front of you. You aimed them at Kuwabara and shot them. But Kuwabara dodged them and headed for you again. This time you were not so lucky and he scratched you on the arm. You looked at the cut and decided that the only way to stop Kuwabara was to surround him in flames. You looked straight at him and suddenly a ring of fire erupted around Kuwabara. He looked around bewildered. He wasn't able to come out of the ring and you shot more fire balls at him, reducing the size of the flame ring at the same time. He was trapped and the balls hit him right on target. But Kuwabara was very tough and he didn't fall even after this. Moreover, you could feel the ring draining you of your power. But you aimed one last time and shot more balls at Kuwabara. This time too, they hit him straight on and he collapsed.

"That's enough. You are learning very well. But I guess this was a little too much for our Kuwabara. Get up, you wimp." Said Genkai.

"I'm up." said Kuwabara.

"Ha ha ha Kuwabara, you couldn't even beat her. What'll you do when the time to show your powers comes?" said Yusuke.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you really are a baka." Said Hiei.

"Shut up midget! I let her win on purpose." Kuwabara shouted.

"That's enough. If I hear another word, I'll send you three back." Said Genkai.

That shut them up. You looked around at Kurama and smirked. You felt that you had shown him that you could do anything you set your mind on. You all walked inside and had dinner. Afterwards, you decided to take a bath. You were heading back to your room after taking a bath when Kurama appeared in front of you and said "You did really well today."

"Thanks. What are you doing awake so late?"

"Nothing. I just felt like taking a walk. What about you?"

You showed the wet towel in reply.

"Oh! You should go to sleep now. You have to get up early tomorrow."

"I really don't need you to take care of me." You said walking away. " I'm a big girl and..."

But, before you could complete your sentence, you slipped. But Kurama caught you in mid air and said "Even after seeing this? No way!"

You blushed on hearing him say that. Your blush deepened and your heart started to pound when you realized that he was still holding you.

"What? Do I make you uncomfortable?" he said leaning in a little.

"Of-of course not." You said and pushed him away.

You ran all the way back to your room and collapsed on the bed.

'What was that? Why was my heart beating so fast?' you thought .

Kurama's POV:

"Of-of course not!" she said and pushed you away.

You watched her run off and chuckled.

' Interesting. This could get really interesting.' You thought and walked back to your room.

Your POV:

You got up and walked down to the kitchen. You found it empty except for... ...Kurama.

"What are you doing?" you asked him

"Making breakfast." He answered.

"But then, where's Yukina?"

"She and Kuwabara are out on a date"

"Where are Hiei and Yusuke?"

"Hiei went off to follow them and Yusuke went after him to stop him killing Kuwabara."

"I get it. and what about Genkai?"

"She has gone to the spirit world to have a talk with Koenma. I guess it's just you and me here."

'Uh huh. That is exactly what I don't want.' You thought but smiled and said " So, what do we do then?"

"Train. Come with me." He said and led the way to the training room.

The room was bare this time except for a ball shooting machine. You wondered what the training was to be.

"You have to learn how to dodge attacks. I have noticed that you get hit every time. So, I'm going to aim these balls at you and you have to dodge them. The more you miss, the more you get hit."

"Won't you stop if I get hurt?"

"No. I'm not going to stop until you get the hang of it."

'Lucky me.' You thought and took up your position.

Kurama started the machine and fired the balls in quick succession. you dodged the first couple of balls easily. But then, Kurama increased the speed. You could barely see his hands moving now. Now the balls started to hit you. You couldn't keep up with Kurama. Then you decided to focus on one ball at a time. You started to dodge the balls. You found out that you could move pretty quickly. But, it still wasn't enough when Kurama started to change directions while shooting to where you were standing. Sometime later, Kurama stopped and walked over to you.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What? I can't keep up with your speed."

"Yes you can. You are a goddess and speed is your innate ability."

"But, I don't know what to do!"

"Just relax and try to feel light. When you feel like you can be fast, speed will come to you automatically."

"Ok. I'll try."

You stood up and cleared your mind. All you could think of now was that you can be as fast as you wanted. Kurama started to fire once more. This time, you dodged all the balls successfully.

"That was good. But, dodging attacks is not like dodging balls because the one attacking you has a brain and one mistake could lead to your death. There are two things which are essential to defeat an opponent. One is the ability to win and the other is the use of that ability. Your ability cannot be doubted but you lack in the understanding of your abilities and their usage." Said Kurama

"What do you know? I have a perfect understanding of my powers."

"You do?" asked Kurama with a raised eyebrow. "Then you should be able to avoid this"

With a sudden flick of his arm, he drew out his rose whip and lashed it towards you. You were not prepared and waited with your eyes closed for the long thorns to pierce you. But the pain never came. You opened your eyes to find the thornless whip curled around you. Kurama jerked the whip towards himself and moved you closer. You struggled against the bond but couldn't free yourself. Kurama gave another gentle jerk to the whip. Now you were face to face. He leaned in and whispered in your ear

"If this is what you call a perfect understanding, you will be dead long before you can fulfil your destiny."

With that, he let you fall to the ground and walked away to the door.

"Wait! Can you teach me how to better understand my powers?"

"I cannot do that. Your powers are your own to figure out. No one can help you there."

He walked out of the room and left you sitting there. You slowly got up and followed him. You were furious.

'How dare he talk to me like that? He could at least have told me what I have to do!' you thought as you walked down the hall to the door.

You found him standing there covered in blood. He turned around as you ran out.

"Oh my God! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Of course not!" he said

"Then what about the blood?"

"It's the blood of a demon. It was here a few moments ago."

"Oh! Come inside. You must have a wash. You're stinking of blood."

"I'll do that. By the way, to figure out your powers, all you need to do is look inside yourself. Your powers generally match your inner self."

He walked inside. You were shocked, shocked that he had helped you and that the answer to your question was so very simple. You walked down to the small pond at the end of the garden and sat down.

'What am I like?' you asked yourself.

You could see yourself smiling all the time, hiding your tears and endeavouring to stay calm. You knew, deep in your heart that that you actually got angry pretty quickly but you never let it show on your face, not until it was too much to handle. You also knew that you were loyal to those whom you liked and who were your friends. But, one mistake could destroy that trust forever. You sat there and thought for a long time...

Kurama's POV:

'She has been gone for a long time. I must go and find her or Genkai will kill me.' You thought and went outside.

You could see a light shining in the trees. You walked towards the light. You saw that the light was coming from the large clearing in the forest. Feeling insecure, you started running towards it. But, you were in for a surprise when you got there. You saw Sayuri floating gently on a disc of fire with fire balls surrounding her in a spiral. It was a beautiful sight. You gazed open-mouthed at her. She looked down at you and smirked.

"So, what do you think of my powers now?" she asked.

"Do I even need to answer that? I must say, I did not expect you to catch up so soon but now that you have, you will surely be a formidable opponent."

"That I will be." She said while floating back to the ground.

You both walked back to the house. Someone rapped on the door just as you entered. You walked over to the door and opened it.

Your POV :

Kurama walked over to the door and opened it. The whole gang tumbled inside.

"Hi. We're back!" they chorused and this time even Keiko was with them.

"Where did you come from?" you asked her.

"Well, they all came to my house and forced me to join you for dinner since Genkai decided to stay in spirit world tonight." Replied Keiko.

So you all started to cook dinner. You had Sushi and Miso soup. Then Keiko decided to stay over because it had gotten so late. She called her parents and while she was gone,

"Hey! Let's play truth and dare." Said Yusuke.

"What? Forget it! You want to play THAT childish game. I gave up playing that when I was like 12." You replied.

"What? Please let's play!" he whined.

"Let's do it or... are you scared." Said Kurama.

"No way. Fine then, bring it on." You said.

Then you realised that you had been tricked. You glared at Kurama and took your seat in the circle beside Keiko, who had just returned. Kuwabara took the first turn.

"Ok. Kurama, truth or dare?" asked Kuwabara.

"Truth of course. I don't trust your dares."

"Well, who is the girl you like most in this room?"

"Is it necessary that I'd like a girl?"

"What?" you all shouted.

"No, I was kidding. I'm perfectly straight. Let me see, I think the girl I like most in this room would be Sayuri."

Everyone turned and looked at you. Then slowly, they all stated to laugh.

"Sayuri? She has just joined the group!" said Kuwabara.

"I know. But all the rest are taken. If I had said any of their names, I'd have been dead meat."

"So, that's why you said my name? What a lame excuse!" you said.

"It isn't an excuse, it's the truth." Kurama said.

"Fine. It's your turn next."

"Right. Ummmm, Usuke, truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare!"

"Ok. I dare you to shout on Keiko."

"What? Please don't make me do that!"

"But you must, since you did take dare." You said, your eyes shining with laughter.

Yusuke glared at you and walked over. He stood before Keiko and shouted

"Who do you think you are? You shout on me all day without any apparent reason! I'm sick of it!"

"Are you done?" asked Keiko and stood up.

Yusuke recoiled in fright. You all laughed to see him like that. Keiko closed the little distance between them and shouted in his ear "Never do that again Yusuke Urameshi!" and she sat down. Yusuke just stood there for a full minute, stunned. You laughed in his face and said "Come on now, Yusuke baby, you won't start crying, will you?"

But before anyone could say anything else, there was a great explosion outside. You all ran outside to see a full troop of human like demons.

'Wait! Human like demons?' you thought to yourself.

'Yes. They are humans who have been infused with spirit energy.' Came Hiei's voice in your head.

'What? Hey! Get out of my head Hiei!'

'Hn'

'Do you ever say anything else except hn?'

'Hn'

'There you go again'

"Stop spacing out you two! We have a fight going on here and we're suck of doing your job too." You heard Yusuke shouting.

"Sayuri, you must protect Kieko and Yukina" said Kurama

"I'm on it." you said and ran to where they were standing.

You made a barrier of fire around them and took up a fighting stance. Three guys stopped in front of you.

"Come now missy, you don't want to get hurt, right? Just give up and we will spare you."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" you asked and a ring of fire erupted around the three of them.

"What the-"

"Too bad. Didn't your mother teach you that you shouldn't swear in front of girls?"

With that, you closed your eyes and the ring slowly closed in. You could hear the voices of those being burned. You opened you eyes to see that the fight was still going on but it was near the end. You watched as Yusuke kicked the life out of a demon and Kuwabara ran his sword through another. Hiei just ran behind another one and cut his throat and Botan defeated another one by smacking him repeatedly on the head with her oar. But your eyes strayed most to Kurama who finished his fight with a flourish by planting a flowering seed into the demon's arm and making it grow into a plant with lots of blooming flowers.

"That was pretty." You said before you could stop yourself.

Everyone looked at you in an incredible way.

"Even if that was pretty, we need to tell it to Koenma right away." Said Kurama.

"On it." said Botan and flew away on her oar.

"So, what do we do next?" asked Kuwabara.

"Nothing. Wait for Genkai or Koenma." Said Hiei.

"Anyways, let's get inside and clean up." you said and walked in with the others following.

You walked back to your room and found clean clothes and a towel and walked to the baths. After a relaxing bath, you climbed out and dressed. You were just heading back when you bumped into someone and fell back. You closed your eyes, waiting to hit the floor. But, the impact didn't come and you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you. You opened your eyes just to stare into a pair of emerald ones.

"Boy, do you have a habit of falling after having a bath?" Kurama asked.

"Actually no, I don't. But that happens when someone as unlucky as you comes around the corner!" you yelled and started to walk down the corridor when you felt a restriction. Then you realized that he still had one arm around you.

"Thanks for saving me. But I really don't want to stand out here all night long in the arms of a person as unlucky as you." You hissed and struggled to get out of his grasp.

His emerald eyes gleamed and he pulled you closer. You could feel his breath on your lips.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Goddesses shouldn't insult people, now should they?"

With that he let you go and walked away. You stood there, stunned but then quickly walked back to your room, knowing that you will have to get up early tomorrow to go to school.

Next morning you got up early and headed down to your house. Kurama had already left. You reached home, took a long shower and changed into your uniform. You walked into the kitchen to find Kurama already sitting at the table but he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Why aren't you in uniform? You decided to skip school today?" you asked sarcastically.

"No. actually I decided to answer Koenma's summons."

"What? When did he call?"

"This morning. I came to tell you but you were too busy taking a shower."

"You could have yelled through the door!"

"I'm a gentleman. I don't do those kind of things."

"Some gentleman you are! Not telling a lady important things and making her go through unnecessary trouble."

"LADY?"

"Shut up. Wait for me. I'll be back in a minute."

"Don't take any longer or I'll leave." He said with a smile.

"What? Just who..." you stopped in mid sentence when you saw the twinkle in his eyes.

You stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

'Shit! I let him get to me again. This is not good. If I don't watch it, I'll fall in love!'

You changed and went downstairs. Kurama held the door open and you both walked down the street.

"We're going to meet up with everyone at Genkai's place."

"Then why did we even come home?"

"We came home because Koenma hadn't called by then."

"Oh."

You walked the rest of the way in silence. You entered the main hall and sat down next to Yusuke. Koenma was pacing up and down the room looking unusually grave.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get to the point. The kind of humans you saw yesterday have been appearing on the monitoring system a lot lately. They appear suddenly as if they were given their powers just lately. Their numbers are growing daily. Not all of them cause problems, but they are still dangerous. There have also been unusual deaths wherein the body of the victims was burned as if their insides were on fire. We need to find all of them and take away their powers. At the same time, we need to find out how they ate getting all the spirit power."

"But, what about the deaths? Are they because the bodies of the victims could not adjust to the power?" asked Kurama.

"Yes. All the more reason to find the culprits now. We can't let them harm the humans anymore. So, I have decided to assign you different parts of the city so that we can get rid of the vessels."

"Uh... vessels?" said Yusuke.

"The humans with spirit power idiot.' You replied.

"Exactly. So, you can decide who is going to take which part of the city. Now off you go!"

With that, he disappeared. You all walked down the long stairs and decided to go to the beach to think things over.

"I think that Sayuri should be in a pair." Said Kuwabara.

"What? I can take care of myself you know."

"Yes. But, you are our only hope. If you get hurt, we're dead." Yusuke said drawing a finger across his throat.

"And, you don't know your way around yet. What will we do if you get lost?" said Kurama.

"Hn. I hate to say this, but I think that baka Kuwabara is right." Said Hiei.

"Thanks shrimp. Ow!" he yelled because Hiei had just hit him in the back of his head. "Why did you do that shrimp? Ow!" he yelled again as Hiei had hit him again.

"Stop calling me a shrimp baka." Said Hiei.

"What? Then you should stop calling me baka."

"Why should I? You are one, after all."

"Shut up you two. We need to decide who is going to take which part of the city and who's going to partener Sayuri." Said Kurama.

"Hn." Said Hiei and turned away.

"I'll take the North." Said Yusuke " As I live there."

"Yep. I'll take the eastern part." Said Kuwabara.

"I'll be taking south." Said Hiei and left.

"Then we will take the western and central parts." Said Kurama.

"Ok. Then see you." Said Yusuke and Kuwabara left.

"Let's go home Sayuri." Said Kurama.

"No. Let's wait a bit. I like the sea. It's so peaceful, yet hides a great power. It reminds me of you."

"Nani? How am I similar to the sea?"

"You are always polite and hide your true power behind that charming smile." You said and smiled.

"Maybe. But, how do you know that much about me?"

"Well, it's rather embarrassing but you were always my favourite character in the anime made on you guys."

"Why?"

"You could say that you are smart, intelligent, handsome, fearless, powerful. In short, you are the kind of guy any girl would want. But, then you can also be cruel and heartless when you want. In my world, you can't find those abilities in one man. So, you were always my favourite."

"Am I still your favourite?" he asked moving closer.

"How does that matter? I'm here and I've met you. That's all that matters." You said taking a step back.

"But, the only girls who have said that they liked me or that I am their favourite are the girls in my fan club." He said.

There was an awkward silence and then suddenly you started laughing and he joined in. You laughed for a very long time. Then finally you got up and said "Come on! Let's go home."

"Yes. Let's go home." He said and smiled at you. It was a true smile, one which you hadn't seen up until yet. You stared at him and thought 'His true smile is even beautiful then the fake one.'

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. That was the first time I saw you smile."

"Huh? I've smiled a lot of times in front of you."

"No. that was a true smile. I haven't seen you smile like that. Ever!"

"Well you see, I haven't smiled like that for a long time. I don't know why it came out in front of you."

You looked at him and he was still smiling. But now, it was a soft smile, but it was still a true smile. You smiled and began to walk up the beach to the eastern gate of Genkai's estate.

"Wait!" Kurama shouted from behind you. "We should walk together."

"Yes. We should. After all, I'm your only admirer beside your fan club."

You laughed and walked on, not noticing the look of longing on Kurama's face.

Kurama's POV:

Sayuri laughed and walked on. You hurried to catch up.

'I don't know why I laughed like that. I haven't laughed like this in quite some time. What made me do that? Is it because I feel something for her? She said I'm her favourite. I'm really happy for that. I wonder why? Is this love? No way! How can I fall in love? I'm a demon and I don't know how to love. Don't be stupid. You can't fall in love.' You thought and walked on.

You got home and opened the door.

"Hey, I think we should get to work this evening itself." You said.

"Fine by me, but why in the evening?" Sayuri asked.

"We can't have humans see us."

"That's true. They might think we are witches and burn us. Well, not exactly witches, since you are a guy." She said and laughed.

'Her laugh is so nice. It sounds like water falling in a lake. Snap out of it. She is nothing to you!' you thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Anyways, you don't have a fighting outfit, do you?"

"Well no. but I'd love to have one."

"Ok. Let's go."

Both of you walked up to your room and went in. You opened the wardrobe and took out a neatly folded dress. You handed it to Sayuri.

Back to your POV:

Kurama handed over the dress. You unfolded it. there was a white trouser, a white full sleeves shirt and a black cap sleeved tunic with a red belt around the waist and a high collar.

"Wow!" you said.

"It's from Koenma. He gave it to me the day you turned 16 and told me to give it to you if you decided to fight along with us."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, it's because this is the outfit your ancestor always wore while fighting."

"Oh."

"Why don't you try it out?" he said.

You took it into the bathroom and changed. It was a little loose but it suddenly shone and shrunk. Now it fitted you perfectly. You stepped out of the bathroom and said "So, how does it look?"

"It hardly matters. You just have to fight in it. Who's going to look at you while fighting?" he said.

"You for one" you said and walked out.

You headed to your room and sat on the bed.

'Well, I had better head out. I must get a job. I can't keep depending on Koenma for everything.'

You changed and went up to Kurama's room. You knocked, but there was no answer. You tried the door knob. It was open. You walked in and looked around. Kurama was sleeping with his head on the table.

'He looks so cute.' You thought and put a blanket on him. Then you wrote a note, telling him where you were gone and left the room.

You went outside and decided to walk down to the main street to see if they were hiring anyone there. You went to the main street and looked into the first window, which by chance, was a cafe. There was a poster in the window which said " Please walk in for a job of a lifetime! Waitress for hire."

'What luck!' you thought and walked in.

You walked to the counter and said "Excuse me, I saw the board outside. I'd like to apply for the job."

The guy at the counter looked up at you and said "You're hired.

"What? Just like that! Don't you take interviews or something?"

"Why should I? All you have to do is take orders and serve the customers."

"Well, all right. How much will you pay me?"

"30000 yen per fortnight."

"That's a huge pay for such a small cafe!"

"How does that matter? Do you want to work here or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then, you can start tomorrow. Come at 4 in the evening. Your shift will be till 8. Don't be late."

He turned away and you knew that he won't say anything more even if you asked, so you turned and walked out of the store. Since it was just 5, you decided to take a walk. You were just going to enter the park when you heard a shout behind you.

"Hey Sayuri! Wait up!"

You turned around and saw...actually no one since someone had just slammed into you.

"What the...?"

"Hi! I saw you and thought that cafe and thought that we could have some coffee or ice cream together."

"Sure. No, hold on a second!" you looked down to see who it was.

You felt relieved when you saw it was Kiyoko.

"Hi. It's been so long! Why didn't you come to school today?"

"I overslept and when I woke up, it was already 11."

"What? You can sleep that much?"

"Anyone can. So, what about that ice cream? My treat, since i didn't give you one on my birthday."

"Ok! I'll take you to a place."

She took your arm and began to walk towards the cafe you just exited. She took you right in and said "Onii chan! This is my friend. I brought her over for ice cream."

"Oh it's you!" the guy said.

"What? You know each other?"

"Yup. She just took a job at this cafe. I don't think she's allowed to eat in here."

"What? I start work tomorrow. So, I'm just a customer today. And besides, I'm paying for it."

"Fine. There was no need to be angry'

"Who said I'm angry!"

"You sure look angry."

"Oh! Just shut up!"

You walked away from him to a table by the window, dragging Kiyoko with you.

"What is it with him? Is he always so cold?"

"Eh? He was cold? I don't think so. That's just how he is!" said Kiyoko. "Onii-chan has always been this way. He speaks to everyone like that. There's no reason for you to get troubled."

You ate your ice cream, paid and walked out.

"Hey! You are pretty rich, aren't you? So, why does your brother work in a cafe?"

"Oh that! My father set it up for him he said that my brother needs to understand the tricks of the business before he can take over the hotel chain."

"Oh! How old is he?"

"He's 20. He was always top in his class and he is now attending the Tokyo Academy for Management."

"Wow! He must be really intelligent then. Anyway, it's getting late. We should probably head home. See you in school tomorrow!"

"K. Bye!"

With that interesting encounter, you started to walk home.

Kurama's POV:

You woke up and felt something warm slide off you. You quickly looked down and found the blanket.

'Did I have a blanket on me when I fell asleep?' you thought when your attention was caught by a piece of paper lying on the desk.

You picked it up and read

"Hey! I'm going to the main street. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Ja ne!"

'So, it was her. She cares so much but pretends she doesn't. So cute! Wait! What did I just think? Stupid, baka! Don't think stuff like that.'

Just then, the doorbell rang and you got up to open the door. It turned out to be Sayuri.

"Why did you ring the doorbell? I gave you a key, right?" you asked.

"Well, no you didn't. Must have slipped your mind." She said and walked in.

"Why did you go to main street?"

"To look for a job."

"Why? You don't need a job. Koenma can take care of everything."

"For how long can I depend on him? He's already paying for my school. I don't want any more favours from him."

"Favours? What are you talking about? You are the only one who can save this world! How can you even think that way!"

"Oh please! Even you work. Don't you?"

"I do. But it's for Koenma."

"But he pays you and plus he doesn't pay for your education" you said and walked into the kitchen to fix something for dinner.

"Let it be. We will have dinner after coming home. Even demons can't fight after eating, though they can go on for quite a few days without eating." Kurama said impatiently.

"But, I'm not a demon."

"Then all the more reason for you not to eat. I don't want a faint goddess on my hands."

"Fine." You snapped and went upstairs to change with him right behind you. You came down after changing and saw that he was already ready.

"How do you get ready so early?"

"Well, it's more of a habit out of old days."

"Yes, I see what you mean. You had to get ready quickly while going on a heist."

"That's right. Now, if that is over, can we go?"

"Sure!"

Then both of you walked down the road and decided to clear out the central region first. You walked in the direction of central park and entered it. Suddenly, you both stopped. Though there were no words spoken, you seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement that something was wrong. You could sense some other energy in the area except your own.

"Do you sense it too?" you asked Kurama.

"Yes of course. This is no vessel. It's an A-class demon."

"What? An A-class demon! But, how could it have gotten here?"

"Beats me. Let's go take a look."

He moved forward and you followed. You walked for a few minutes and came out of the trees into a clearing. There was a man standing in front of you. He was just standing there as if he was expecting you.

"Yo!" he said "I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?"

"Got caught up in a job fight." Said Kurama.

"Oh! Anyway, I've been here a long time, so let's get started."

"Fine by me. But, if you lose, you will have to tell us about your powers."

"Ok." He said cheerfully and ran at Kurama.

Just when he was about to hit, Kurama side stepped him and took out a rose from his hair and yelled "Rose whip!" he flicked the whip and lashed out at the guy but his attack was avoided.

"You're good." Said the guy "But I don't think you can beat me."

"Oh sure I can. After all, I am an S-class demon."

"What? Well, I can't really win then but I'll do as much damage as I can."

With that, both of them entered into battle at the earnest. They were moving so fast, it took you all the concentration to see their movements. Kurama was moving the whip with such speed and accuracy that you were stunned. The other guy was dodging them but sometimes, he was too late and the thorns pierced him. After some time, he stopped moving and said "So, I'll have to use full power."

"You will. I do not think that you have a choice." Said Kurama and lashed the rose whip again, this time succeeding in making a deep gash on the other guy's shoulder.

"Urgh." He said and went down on his knees.

"Weak." Said Kurama "You have the power of an A-class demon but not a body to match it. How could you even think that you could beat me? Now, if you don't want to suffer anymore, you will tell us where you got that power and then you will be relieved of it. You can either do this or die."

You stared at Kurama, appalled that he could be so cruel and heartless.

"K-Kurama isn't that..." you said but he didn't pay any attention to you. All he was interested in was the guy in front of him.

"Fine. I'll tell you about it." said the guy.

"My name is Satsuke. I was diagnosed with terminal cancer three years ago. I tried everything but nothing worked. So, I decided to take the new medicine developed by Daisuke Pharmas. They worked and my cancer disappeared but I also got these strange powers. I still haven't gotten used to them. But, once I got them, they started to develop. It was like the more medicine I took, the more power I got. But I haven't taken the medicine for one week now. The power was too much for me. I or rather, my body couldn't handle it. So, I stopped taking the medicine. I was very much in pain. Today, I was taking a walk and met you. I thought that maybe you could help me, but I guess I was wrong."

"No. you weren't wrong. You just did not ask us nicely. You could have told us everything and we could have taken care of you. But you spoke in a very arrogant way and put his back up. Okay, now come with me. I'll take you to the place where you can give your power away." You said and helped him up.

As you took his hand, you saw something like jealousy pass over Kurama's face but dismissed it thinking it to be a trick of light. You helped the guy up and headed out of the park, with Kurama right behind you. You walked to your house first and cleaned up his wounds and bandaged them up. You knew that this was not at all to Kurama's liking but you couldn't just leave the guy alone because even if the wound was just a scratch for demons, it was still life threatening for a human.

"Thank you. I'll never forget your kindness" Satsuke said and kissed your hand.

You heard Kurama click his tongue.

"Well, there's really no need to say thanks. It was my duty. Now get up. We need to go to Genkai's place." You said and walked to the door and held it open for him. He walked out, followed by Kurama who locked the door.

"Ok. So, we will take a taxi, since we have an injured person with us." Said Kurama and you walked to the corner of the street where you got a taxi. You got in and headed to the shrine. The shrine was shrouded in darkness and the house itself was not even visible due to the trees. You walked up the stairs slowly and came at last to the door. Kurama opened the door and you helped Satsuke inside.

"What do we have here?" said Genkai when she saw us.

"We found a vessel. But, he fought me and was injured. He told us quite a lot and so, please heal him, get rid of his powers for us." Said Kurama.

You could tell by his tone that he was really pissed.

"I'll do that. But, I'll leave the 'wiping the memory' part to you. Ok?" said Genkai and got to work.

She held a hand over Satsuke's shoulder and a blue light shone from it. Within seconds, the wound was completely healed. Then she moved to heal the small scratches and then in no time at all, Satsuke was as good as new.

"Thanks a lot. Now, if you don't mind, I'd also like these powers taken away." Said Satsuke.

"Oh. You are the only one to say that. Hiei found four and had to kill them all because they weren't ready to give up their powers." Said Genkai.

"What? Are you sure that's the truth because it might even have been that Hiei killed them without even asking." You said.

"True. Why didn't I think of that?" said Genkai.

Behind you, Kurama clicked his tongue again.

"Well, someone seems to be quite impatient today!" said Genkai and took out a small phial from her pocket and kept it in front of satsuke.

"Now, you have to keep a hand over the phial until I tell you to remove it. this might be a little painful but don't take your hand away. No matter what. Ok?" said Genkai.

"Ok." Said Satsuke and set a hand over the phial. Genkai started to chant.

"Kemen, ear, sul, ruin. Fea heru kemen, gil e menel til dur, mel e heru, lhach awake"

Satsuke's hand began to glow and it seemed as if the spirit energy was being drawn from the body and a blue light began to accumulate in the phial. Satsuke's head snapped back and he started to shiver. But, slowly, the light grew less and the phial contained a sphere of red energy.

"Take off your hand" Genkai said and Satsuke removed his hand. Genkai took away the phial and sealed it.

"There. All done. Now you don't have your powers any longer." Genkai said.

"Come on. We will go back to the park and then erase your memories." Said Kurama.

You all stepped out of the shrine and walked down the stairs. You got to the road and hired another taxi. You got off at the central park and this time, it was Satsuke who paid. You walked into the park and the clearing you were in before. Kurama took out a small pouch from his pocket and took out a pinch of powder from it.

"I'll sprinkle this powder on you. Then you will lose all the memories you have of meeting us, getting your powers and all you will know is that you took some medicine. You will think that your cancer had been cured due to the therapy you had. We will take care of the doctor and hospital records."

Kurama was about to throw the powder on him, when Satsuke held up a hand and said "Is there any way I can keep the memories of Sayuri-chan?"

"No. I can't let that happen" and before you could stop him, he had thrown the powder over Satsuke.

Then Kurama took your hand and started running at full speed. You looked back and found that Satsuke was just getting up and looking around as if wondering why he was there and then he was hidden behind a bend in the road. You reached home and went in. You went into the kitchen without so much as looking at Kurama.

"What happened to you?" he asked

"Well, nothing. I just thought that you were a little too hard on Satsuke."

"What? How can you even think that way? You don't even know the guy."

"Yup. But, you could have been more considerate."

"Look here, I'm a demon, though I pretend to be nice. I don't know how to be considerate."

"Ya right. I know that very well. You are indeed a heartless demon who doesn't care for anyone except himself."

"That's not true. I do care for others. It's just that I don't care for strangers. I think caring for everyone comes naturally to you, since you are a goddess."

"Maybe it does."

"Listen, I didn't know that you wanted him to remember everything."

"No. I did not want that. I don't even know him."

"Exactly my point. Now, if you would be kind enough, we could sit down to eat something."

"Fine. But don't you pretend like it was my fault."

"I never said anything like that. Now, please."

You sat down at the table and he pulled out two cups of instant ramen and added the water you had boiled. You separated your chopsticks and started to eat. Kurama sat down opposite to you and after you were finished, you just threw the cups in the dustbin and headed upstairs to sleep.

FF to evening

You walked to the cafe where you were starting work today. You entered it and went to the counter.

"Well, took you long enough. It's already 4:02." Said the guy.

"Really. I didn't notice at all." You said and stood there, waiting.

"What? Go to the back and change into the uniform."

You walked around the counter and found a uniform in the locker assigned to you. You changed quickly and went outside.

"Ok. You have to take orders and give them here. Then deliver them to he appointed table and yes, also take care of the water and stuff. Get to work."

You walked to the first table and gave the menu book. Then provided them with water and took their order. Then served the order. This went on and on and on. Then at last at 8 the guy called over his shoulder "Ok. Time to pack up."

You sighed in relief and went to the locker room to change. You came out and asked the guy "Hey onii-chan, what's your name?"

"It's Shinji. And please don't call me onii-chan."

"Ok. It's a deal." You said and turned to leave.

"Hey! You have to be on time tomorrow. You don't want to make onii-chan angry!" said Shinji.

"Right." You said and left.

A few days went by this way and you all continued to eliminate vessels. You started to realize that Genkai was right. None of the vessels wanted to give up their powers. They preferred to die. Then on the morning of the next Sunday, Koenma called another meeting and you and Kurama headed to the shrine. You met Yusuke and Kuwabara at the station. You walked in and settled down.

"Good morning." Said Koenma as he entered.

"Get to the point, will you." Said Hiei whom no one had seen entering.

"Well, we have information regarding the fact that a high ranking official of Daisuke Pharmaceuticals is a demon, an S-class demon to be precise. He is going to attend the annual ball in demon world. So, I want Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Sayuri to go there and spy on him. He might be meeting some important people there."

You looked at him as if he was mad.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO TO A BALL?" you said, emphasising each word.

"Yes I do."

"I don't dance."

"Yes, you do. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Botan has already prepared a dress for you. The ball is tonight. I'll be taking you with me to spirit world so that you can get ready. Then I'll send you back here with Botan. She will also be there with you guys." Said Koenma.

You whiled away time at the shrine by having mock fights with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Koenma came out of the shrine at around 3 and said "Come on, Sayuri."

With that, he took your arm and you both stepped through the portal and you found yourself in spirit world.

"Hiiiiii!" came a high pitched voice from down the corridor.

You turned and found Botan making her way to you.

"Come on. It's already 3. We had better get ready." Said Botan and dragged you off to get ready.

The ball was going to start at 6:30. So, you had a lot of time to get ready, but who will tell that to Botan. So you let yourself be dragged all the way to the room and let her do whatever she wanted.

By the time it was 6, you were ready to go. You were wearing this.

"So, how do I look?" you asked Botan.

"Well, all I can say is that I don't think guys are going to concentrate on their own dates tonight." Botan said.

"Thanks. Now, let's get down before Koenma kills himself."

"Yup."

You both walked to Koenma's office and knocked.

"Come in." came a voice from inside.

You went in and saw that Koenma was already in his teenage form wearing a tuxedo. He turned around and gasped.

"Oh it's you two. I thought it was someone else." He said and took Botan's arm.

They looked so cute together that you giggled.

"Well, come on. We need to get going or we'll be late."

He created a portal and you stepped through, this time appearing in Genkai's shrine. Even as you appeared, the door opened and Kurama stepped out with Yusuke. He looked around when you asked "Hey! How do I look?"

He didn't answer for a full minute and let his eyes travel from your head to your shoes. You shifted uncomfortably.

"You look absolutely ravishing." He said and held out his arm for you to take.

You took it readily and said "You don't look bad yourself."

Privately, you thought he looked very very handsome and dashing, but you weren't about to tell him that. Koenma opened another portal and you walked through, Hiei stepping in at the last moment.

You appeared at the entrance of the castle. You walked up the steps and entered the ball room. It was filled with all kinds of people. You first went to the far corner to greet Yomi, who had arranged the ball. Then you all headed to get drinks.

"Hey, you knew Yomi right? Were you not invited?" you asked Kurama.

"I was. But I didn't want to come." He replied.

He had not even finished when he was surrounded by admiring girls. You took one look at the situation and said "So, wanna dance?"

"Sure" he said and took you on the dance floor. You danced slowly for some time and he said "Thanks. If you hadn't rescued me, I would have been strangled."

"That's fine. After all, friends are here to help each other, right?" you replied.

"Friends huh."

"What do you mean?" you asked but before he could answer, you were interrupted by a demon who asked to dance with you.

"Excuse me, but may I have the pleasure of dancing with you." He asked.

You looked over and sighed. You really wanted to continue your talk with Kurama but before you could say anything, Kurama said "Of course, I was just about to go anyways."

With that, he left and you started to dance with the demon.

"My name is Touya." The demon said.

"Ah. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sayuri."

"That is a very nice name for a beautiful lady like yourself." He said and you looked at him.

That was when you noticed that he was quite handsome too. But then, he was a demon so that was to be expected.

"Thank you for the compliment but I really do not deserve such praise."

You danced for some time without talking. Then he asked "Are you here with Kurama?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"No. I was just thinking that maybe you wanted to meet up some other time but now I had better give up the thought."

"Why?"

"Well, let's see. Kurama is one of the most powerful demons in this world and I don't want to piss him off."

"There is no such thing between us. We are just friends."

"Are you? But, Kurama has never danced with a girl he called his friend before. She was either someone he picked up during the night or rather it was always like that. I have never seen him come to a ball with a date before."

"Is that so? Maybe the human world has left a mark on him."

"I don't think so. I think that there is something more to this than just 'friendship'" he said, kissed your hand and walked away.

You thought over what Touya had said and decided that it was just a load of junk and went to get yourself another drink. By this time, most of the guests had arrived and the hall was full. You went over to Yusuke and asked "So, who are we spying on?"

"See that guy over there?" he said and pointed to a demon with red hair , who was still with Yomi.

"Yes." You said.

"That's him. He is a wolf demon. I just heard him say that there is no tribe as clever as them and you could see that in him."

"Oh. So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I really don't know. I tried asking, but baby face is too busy dancing." He said sourly.

You looked over to the dance floor and saw Koenma dancing with Botan. You giggled a little and went off to find Kurama, hoping he would have something to tell you. You found him in the balcony, staring into space with a vine wrapped on his hand. As you approached, he turned and the vine on his hand suddenly burst into bloom with pretty white roses.

"Wow!" you said as he plucked a rose from the vine.

"Here. Take a white rose in celebration of tonight."

"Thanks" you said and before you could continue, you saw the roses on the vine had started to turn yellow. Very slowly, you saw the colour sneak up and dye the flowers yellow. Kurama plucked another and handed it to you saying "This is for our friendship".

"Why thank you."

"You are welcome."

Before you could proceed, the roses on the vine, which had turned pink somewhere in between, were turning red. You gasped, thinking that maybe he was going to give one to you. But you were wrong. As the roses turned red, the vine uncurled and went back to its original place. You let out the breath you didn't even notice you were holding.

"What? The roses were red originally and so, I had to turn them red before leaving or Yomi would have been mad." He said and asked "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, we have identified the CEO, but we don't know what to do next."

"Oh. You just have to keep an eye on him and take a note of who he is talking to and if he leaves before the ball finishes, just follow him."

"Ok. I'll just go tell Yusuke that."

You went back inside and found Yusuke standing near the door.

"Hey! Just remember who all he was talking to and tell Hiei that he has to follow the old man if he leaves before the end of the ball."

"Wait. What are you going to do?"

"Well, just watch."

You walked away from him and over to the guy who was CEO at Daisuke. You deliberately bumped into him and said "Oh, I am so sorry."

"That's quite all right dear. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Satozuki. But, it isn't quite fair if you have mine and I don't have yours."

"Well, that is true, I'm Shou Tsuruga. I live in the human world and run a very large company."

"Do you now? Then you must be quite rich. I like rich men."

"You do? Then you will surely like me."

"I think I already do. Then, do you want o meet up sometimes?"

"Why sure. Why don't you come to my house tomorrow? We can carry on then."

"Sure." You said and started to walk away but then turned around and said "But, you should tell me where you live for that."

"That's true. But, why don't I tell my driver to pick you up?"

"No thanks. If my friends saw that, they would want me to pay the rent for the whole year."

"Fine then. I live here." he said and scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to you. "Just tell the watchman at the gate your name and he will let you in."

"Sure. Thanks." You said, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

You walked as quickly as you could without it seeming wrong and left the hall. You were sitting in one f the benches in the garden and shaking. You were so stupid. You knew you shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't even have talked to him, much less flirted. You didn't even know what the rest of them would be thinking. Then suddenly, you heard a sound behind you and turned, only to stare into a pair of emerald ones.

"Hey" he said and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing here?'

"Well, we couldn't find you inside so I traced your spirit energy back here."

"Fair enough. But, why were you all looking for me."

"We didn't think it was quite fair that you had the old guy's address and we didn't"

"Really? Well, you are in luck for I did get his address but had to act like a slut to get it."

"It doesn't matter what you did back there. None of us could have done it. It's great that you got his address and if I hear correct, even an invitation. But, you could have left out the kiss in the end."

"Huh? What kiss?"

"The one you gave that ..."

"Oh that! I had to do it to make it convincing. Thanks for coming to find me and telling me all this"

"What will you do to make the thanks sound convincing?"

"To make it convincing? Do I have to do something to make it sound that I'm serious?"

"Yes. After all, you did do it to the guy back there."

"What? Are you actually jealous?"

"Give me a break. Why would I, the most handsome fox alive on Earth be jealous of an ugly wolf demon?"

That sounded so funny that we both started laughing. After sometime, you leaned towards Kurama and planted a small kiss on his cheek, smiled and went inside.

Kurama's POV:

We started to laugh. Then suddenly, she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside. I touched the spot where her lips had touched. It tingled. I shook the thought out of my head and stood up.

"So, you have finally found someone." Came a voice behind me.

"No Hiei. It's nothing like that."

"Really. Then why does a part of your mind read 'Why did she have to kiss him longer than me'?"

"I never thought that."

"Sure you didn't. But, that though is threatening to burst out of you, right?"

"No. it's not. Now, if you are done with your stupid questions, can we go back in? It's almost the end of the ball."

"Stupid, are they?" Hiei said but followed me in.

I looked around and found what I wanted. Sayuri was sitting at a table deep in conversation with Botan and they were both rather giggly. Just then, Yomi said "This is the last song for today. Hope you all enjoyed."

The band struck up a very slow tune. Many couples headed onto the dance floor. I walked over to Sayuri, offered her my hand and said "Do you mind?"

She took one quick look at my hand and said "I'd love to."

I led her on the dance floor and pulled her close. I could hear her breath quicken but I was sure she could also hear my erratic heartbeat. I steered her towards the double doors leading to the balcony. She had her eyes closed and didn't even realize what I was doing. I led her out and slowly turned on the spot. I concentrated my spirit energy on the vines circling the railing of the balcony and they started to grow and moved towards the walls. They spread out their tendrils and some branches stiffened and moved over the balcony making a kind of canopy. She looked up when the light from the room was blocked by a curtain of vines. Just as she looked up, I caused all the branches to bear red roses.

Back to your POV:

You looked up and saw the numerous roses blooming over both of you. You squealed in delight and spun around, ending up getting dizzy and tottered around. But, before you could fall, Kurama caught you and said "You really do have the habit of falling, don't you?"

You chuckled and pushed yourself away, blushing.

"What did you do this for?"

"You were still looking a bit down and besides, I did have to pay you back for that kiss earlier."

"Come on, that was just..."

"Just what?" he said stepping closer to you.

You took one step back with every step he took forward. You soon reached the curtain he had made separating the balcony from the hall inside. You looked up and noticed a plant different from the rest snaking its way across the door's beams. It was mistletoe.

"Mistletoe" said Kurama as he stepped even closer.

You quickly looked back down and saw him stepping closer.

"You know, right. When a single girl stands beneath mistletoe, someone has to ..."

"I know that. But, you seem to have forgotten that this is not the season for mistletoe and even you won't be able to make it bloom fully in this summer heat, and you have to kiss the girl only if the plant is in full bloom. That's the reason the practice can be followed only at Christmas." You said and slipped through the curtain, entering the hall.

Kurama's POV:

I watched her slip inside and chuckled. It was so much fun to tease her but at the same time you couldn't help but feel a bit sad that she had left before you could make the plant bloom, because believe it or not, I could make any plant bloom in any season.

"Nice try fox."

"Really Hiei, why would you sat that I was trying something?"

"It sure looked like you were trying to kiss her."

"Was I? Then sorry to squish your hopes, I was doing no such thing"

"Well fox, all I can say is that I think you are falling in love."

"I'm not in love and I can't fall in love. I don't know how."

"That is impossible. You love that human mother of yours."

"True. But, you're really not the one to talk about love because you haven't loved anyone in your whole life."

"I did not. But that was before I found Yukina. I wanted to find her and kill her but ended up loving her instead. So, fox, believe me when I say that you are in love."

"Maybe you're right or maybe you are not. But right now, we need to focus on the problem at hand."

"Problem?"

"Yes. Sayuri has gotten herself in a mess. She got herself invited to the CEO's house in the ningenkai."

"How is that a problem, exactly? It's a good thing. Now we can infiltrate his mansion without fuss."

"I know that. But who knows what will happen if we let her go alone."

"True. I think we should go with the onna. But, no one else will know of course."

"If I were him, I would keep lookouts for people like us. I bet he lives in constant fear of being found out. It'd be stupid of him to let her in without any considerations at all."

"But, he really doesn't know who he is up against, does he? You remember the time you stole the necklace of time?"

"Yes. Why? How does that matter now?"

"He was there. He was one of the hunters sent in."

"Was he? I don't remember him. How do you know this?"

"You forgot that Koenma is here. He recognised him right away. And really, I'm not surprised that you don't remember him, seeing as you had around 350 hunters after your life at that time. The scar he has on his face is a reminder of that night. You gave it to him."

"Oh. But that still doesn't solve our current problem."

"It does. He won't be on guard for us, since he still has access to spirit world's records and it doesn't mention us, only that we stole the tree artefacts from there."

"Then it's fine. I don't think we should tell Sayuri. She will blow off. Meet me at my house tomorrow and we can follow her together."

"Right. I'll tell Yusuke tomorrow. I think you should find Sayuri and explain what you just did."

"Really, there's no reason to..."

But Hiei was gone. I think it was a bit too much for him to talk that much, and that too about love and stuff. I think the strain was too great. I still can't believe that he said I was in love. Baka.

Your POV:

You walked inside and leant against the wall near the door. Your heart was still beating furiously. You couldn't believe what had just happened. Most probably, he was just teasing you. But, his heartbeat did quicken when you were dancing. You could hear it. And the roses had been red, but that could have been because the vine was one of red roses. But, it didn't matter because the moment was over and nothing really happen. Just then, you saw Kurama walking towards you. You felt your breath catch in your throat, but brushed it away as an after effect of drinking.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey!" you replied.

"Listen, can you tell me at what time will you be going tomorrow?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Uh, I have to tell Koenma. He was pretty impressed and angry by what you did."

"Both? How can a person feel both at the same time?"

"Well, he was impressed that you managed to get away with it and help us but angry because he thought it could have gone seriously wrong."

"Ok. So, what do we do now?"

"We will infiltrate his house and find as much information as we can. We may even have to kill him."

"Kill him? But he's such a nice old man!"

"Nice old man! Do you even know what he has in mind about tomorrow?"

"Huh? What?"

"You really are clueless. Never mind, you just have to do it like you are going for a tea party or something. Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"I hope not. So, when are we leaving?"

"Soon. Hey, you know, I really didn't mean to frighten you back then. It just came over me suddenly, I really wasn't thinking like Shuuichi. Here in demon world, Youko's side is much stronger, so my behaviour also resembles him quite a bit."

"That's fine. I knew you were joking anyway. I knew you will never want to kiss a girl like me."

I laughed and went over to Botan, who had just called me. Kurama followed. We all took leave of Yomi and Koenma made a portal once we were outside and we all stepped through. Kurama and I decided to take the train home because I was in a dress and Yusuke just decided to stay with Genkai.

"What a day it has been!" I said as I walked with Kurama back to the station.

"Really, it has been a long day"

"Huh? What did you do? You were sitting beside a tree all day, not even bothering to look up, not even when Kuwabara steeped on his own spirit sword and burnt a hole in his shoes."

"I had other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"The ones I'm not going to tell you about."

I glared at him and then shook my head. The rest of the night and even the next day passed in a haze, with nothing interesting happening. Before I knew it, it was time to go Shou's house.

I changed into an evening dress and hurried down.

"Bye!" I shouted to Kurama and went down the road to find a taxi. But, I didn't notice two silent figures following me at that time, flitting from on shadow to another, like shadows themselves.

Kurama's POV:

She took a taxi and we followed. It was a little difficult, since it was still broad daylight and we really didn't want humans to see us jumping from building to building or tree to tree. But, we got there without being noticed. Sayuri got off and went to the huge double gates and told the guard her name and purpose. The gates opened immediately. We slipped in just as they were about to close, since we detected a protection shield around the walls. There seemed to be very little security inside, so Hiei went inside to search for information and I decide to keep watch on Sayuri. I ran along the perimeter of the house and searched for Sayuri. I heard her voice coming from an open window. I quickly climbed a tree growing beside the window and looked in. Sayuri was there, having tea with Shou. I breathed a sigh of relief. But, before I could do anything else, I noticed that Sayuri was a little dizzy. Shou got up and moved towards her.

"Now, my love. I will get what I want from you. But I don't think you will survive the ordeal."

He bent this head towards her, as an arm started to snake around her waist. But, before he could proceed, I jumped in through the open window. I walked over to them and pulled him off Sayuri and threw him across the room.

Your POV:

Just as I thought that I was a goner, Kurama jumped in through the window and pried Shou off me. He looked so angry. He threw Shou across the room and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." I said still swaying a little.

Just as I said this, Shou got up and said "So, you were actually with this fox."

"Yes she was with me. You know, I really thought that you were more sensible than this. But then, this is what I would have expected from a hunter." Said Kurama and smirked.

"What? How did you find out?"

"You see, I'm working for Koenma."

"Are you? I'd be glad to spread the word."

"If you're left alive after today, you mean."

And with that, they were off. Both were fighting hard, but I could easily see that Kurama was losing. Though he was strong, he was still an A-class demon in his human form and Shou was a full fledged S-class demon, a whole class higher that Kurama. I watched as Kurama pulled out his rose whip and lashed out at Shou with incredible speed. But, not only was Shou more powerful, he was also a wolf demon, and so, like Kurama, he was also very quick and dodged every one of Kurama's attacks. Shou stopped and formed a number of bright spheres around him and hurled them towards Kurama.

"Watch out" I said, but it was no use. I tried to block them, but even as I created the shield, Kurama fell down on his knees. I was still under the effect of the drug, so I couldn't maintain the shield for very long and let it drop as soon as the balls finished. But the damage was done. Kurama was kneeling on the floor, blood dripping out from many wounds.

"Can you get up? We need to get out of here." I said, but Kurama held up a hand, motioning me to be quite.

"I'll not run away from the fight I started. And don't protect me next time. You're still weak. I have something that will help us now." He said and pulled out a small bottle from his tunic.

"What is this? Are you going to throw that on me to make me blind or something?" came Shou's voice.

"No, actually, it's going to be worst. This clear liquid is the sap of the 'Timeless Tree'. You know what will happen if I drink this?" said Kurama.

"Well, let's see, no. maybe, it'll help me get rid of you earlier." Said Shou.

"No, it won't. If you want to know, then watch.' He said and drank the liquid.

Immediately a white light surrounded him and a mist covered the room. When the mist finally cleared, I saw him for the first time, Youko Kurama, the greatest thief the world has ever seen. He was tall, with broad shoulders and shining silver hair, which flowed easily down his back. He turned to look at me and his golden eyes seemed to pierce me. He turned away and walked towards Shou, who was looking at Kurama with wide eyes.

"So, what should I do with you? Should I get one of my plants to eat you, or maybe I should just cut you up and then give you to my plants or I could just kill you by planting some seeds in you. The last one will be almost painless. Don't struggle and it'll be that. If you fight back, I really don't know what all could happen."

"Huh! Do you think I'll quake after hearing this?" said Shou and fired another round of spheres. But Kurama dodged them easily. In his full demon form, no one could match his speed. But Shou kept up the assault, not bothering to see where he was firing. Even after this, Kurama didn't even get scratched. After about half an hour, Shou's spirit energy was almost finished, but Kurama was still as good as new. I noticed that even his wounds were almost gone. Now Kurama walked towards Shou, who couldn't stop shaking due to fear.

"I admit, you are strong. But it was stupid to think that you could even touch me, leave alone beat me. But, you see, you fought back, when I had decided to kill you. That was wrong."

"Please spare my life. I'll do whatever you want."

"That won't do, now will it? You have to pay for what you were going to do to Sayuri, right?"

"N-No please forgive me. I didn't know she was with you."

"So, you wouldn't have been sorry if she had been some helpless woman?"

"No, I didn't meat it like that. Please spare me"

"Hm? What's that? Spare you, you say? Well, I don't spare anyone who touches my woman."

With that, he took out a seed from his hair and planted it in one of the cracks that now adorned the floor and walls. Within seconds, a huge tree erupted out of the crack and moved towards Shou.

'No, no. Please make it stop. I'll tell you whatever you want. Please don't kill me."

"We already have all the information we need, so there's no need for you to live. I just gave it all to Koenma and he's pretty pleased, apart from the fact that you finished the potion he gave you." Said a voice behind me.

I turned to see Hiei standing there. The first sentence had been addressed to Shou and the others to Kurama.

"Sad, seeing as it's already done. And besides, you should have knocked. You interrupted me."

"Really? Well, you already have him cornered. Kill him before he falls asleep waiting for the blow."

"Sure."

The plant moved towards Shou with incredible speed and opened a huge mouth, showing long sharp teeth. Shou stumbled back and started to shriek, but it never got out of his mouth because he was eaten by that same mouth. I shivered and sunk down. It had been so scary, or rather, Youko was really scary.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of me falling on the floor. He walked towards me and said "I'm sorry you had to see this princess. But, he was trying to do something which even I haven't done yet."

I blushed and scooted away from him. He was not the one to be the one to give up and he followed you.

"Hey! Are you scared of me? I won't hurt you but only make you feel nice."

"What?" I said and backed off further.

"Give it up, fox" said Hiei and took off through the widow.

"Wait. Please!" I shouted after him.

"He's not coming back. Now, let's get you home." Ha said and moved to pick me up.

"No thanks. I can do it myself." I snapped at him and stood up but went back down almost immediately.

"See? Let me carry you. I promise I won't do anything"

"Really?" I said and looked up at him.

Kurama's POV:

"Really?" she said and looked up at me innocently.

"Yes. Really. Now, can we please go before someone else comes?"

"Yes." She said and I picked her up.

She was so light that I wondered where all the things she eats went. I jumped through the window and started home. I ran all the way. It was already night, so it wasn't much of a problem. She fell asleep on the way. I got in through the handy window in my room and laid her down on the bed. She shifted a little but continued sleeping. I pulled the blanket over her and went downstairs.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up in the morning, there was a blanket over me with a note attached to it.

'I have gone out to get some groceries. You obviously can't go to school today. So, wait till I come back.'

I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a face with silver hair and fox years staring back at me.

'Great! This is just what I wanted.' I thought and freshened up. I was just done when I heard Sayuri come in. I rushed out and asked her "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thanks to you." she said.

Your POV:

"Yes. Thanks to you." I said and went into the kitchen to put up the groceries. He followed me in.

"Hey! Thanks for putting the blanket on me."

"Oh it was nothing. You did save me yesterday, though."

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't like you."

I whipped around and found him looking at me intently. I blushed a thousand shades of red and felt, rather than saw him smile. Smile, not smirk.

"Well, I didn't think you liked anyone."

"That's not true. Youko likes all ladies."

I made a face at him and turned to make toast when I felt his hand on mine.

"But, there is one that I like above all others. It's you." He said and went into the living room saying, "I'm not used to doing cooking and stuff, so call me when you're done."

I stood there for a moment, thinking about his warm hands and what he had said but then also remembered that he was treating me like some servant and pushed his thoughts from my mind. Nevertheless, I made him toast and eggs and told him about it before going upstairs and getting ready for school. I walked down and saw that he had washed the plates.

"Arigatou." I said to him.

"E Ye. I did it for you." He said and smiled that dashing smile.

I blushed again and positively fled out of the house before anything else happened.

'Huh! Who does he think he is kidding? Does he think that I will fall for his charms?'

I thought but stopped quickly when I heard "Yo! Do you intend to quit?"

"What?" I said and turned.

It was Shinji.

"So, you didn't come yesterday."

"I know."

"Do you want to get fired?"

"Will you fire me?"

"No. I was just asking. I just saw you come out of the house. You seemed in such a hurry. Not to mention the guy I saw at the window. Do you live with him? Does he have some kind of cosplay fetish?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Why do you live with him?"

"I don't have parents, you know. I had to do something for my living arrangements. He has done a lot for me."

"Really? He looked like a jerk. And why are you blushing?"

"Blushing? I'm not blushing."

"Yes, you are. You know, you can tell me."

"I don't really know. When I talk about him, think about him, I can't help but think just how nice he is. I mean, he is a bit scary, pushy, a sadist, stupid, but he is nice to the people he likes. And he said he likes me."

"He did? You know, when a guy tells you he likes you, he really does. I mean, at your age. What's his age?"

"Oh, he's far older than you. So, if he says he likes me, it might not mean that much."

'He is, after all, more than 800 years old' I thought and laughed to myself.

"Well, I don't know about him, but you, my princess, are very much in love with him." he said.

"That's not possible."

"It can be, and it is. Anyway, I've got to run, or I'll be late. Ja!" he said and ran down the street.

I entered the school and went to my classes. I was distracted the whole day, thinking what he was doing and did he eat and stuff like that. I rushed home once the bell had rung and found him sleeping soundly in his room.

"So cute!" I said and made to pull a blanket over him but he caught my wrist and sat up.

"So, I'm cute?"

"N-no, I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what way?" he said and got up.

"Uh. I meant that..." I said and backed away, trying to pull away my wrist from his grasp.

"That?" he said and walked towards me.

I stepped back till I felt the wall behind my back. He moved forward until we were just a few centimetres apart.

"That..." he whispered.

"N-nothing. Just let me go."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I don't feel like letting you go."

"What the? Let me go!" said and he suddenly let go off me, rubbing his hand.

I pushed him away and went out of the room and into my own.

Kurama's POV:

"What the? Let me go!" she said and I suddenly felt a powerful shockwave go through me.

I let go of her and she immediately pushed me away and rushed out of the room. I sat down on the bed and thought 'What has gotten into me? This isn't me! Why do I do this to her? Am I really in love?'

I shook myself and went after her. I knocked on her door and got no answer. I figured that she didn't want to see me and went downstairs. I sat down on the sofa and switched on the T.V. somewhere around 15 minutes to 4, I heard her come down and leave the house. I figured she must be going to the cafe. As 7:30 drew near, I could feel the effects of the potion wearing off. I went to the kitchen and made some dinner. Just as I was starting to feel worried, Sayuri came home and came straight into the kitchen.

"Oh! Thank god you are back. The fox was starting to get on my nerves."

"Really? Listen, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I just couldn't resist. I suppose that is the effect of returning into my fox form."

"I know"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know that Youko was a major womaniser. So, don't worry. I didn't think anymore of it. It was probably because I was the only girl around that you said those things."

I couldn't help but notice the sad little smile on her face as she said this.

'Can it be that she loves me too? Should I...no, it's too dangerous.' I thought and proceeded to set the table. Once we had dinner, we went upstairs and went to bed. In the middle of the night, my communicator went off. I switched it on.

"Hello Kurama"

"Hell Koenma. Did you call me at this time of the night to say hello."

"Well, not exactly. We have found out the hideout of the goddess of the moon through the information brought in by Hiei."

"You have? That's great. So, when are we supposed to go?"

"Not yet. I think we should give it a few days. They must be on high alert after what you did to Shou. Why did you do it? You blew your cover!"

"I know. But, he tried to touch Sayuri."

"And how does that entitle you to use up the potion I gave you?"

"It does, okay? Don't ask why!"

"Fine. But, we will be raiding the hideout in one weeks time. Finish off all the vessels left in your area by that time."

"How can we do that? Aren't they creating any more of them?"

"No. In fact, they have gone completely out of operation."

"Fine. We'll do that."

"And yes, Kurama, keep Sayuri safe."

"You can count on me. Don't worry."

"Bye" Koenma said and disconnected.

Then I finally went to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, it was around 6 in the morning. I got up and got dressed. I went downstairs to find Sayuri fast asleep with her head on the table. I went over to her and shook her gently. She sat up and said "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"That's fine. Now, let's have breakfast and head to school. I have to tell you something."

We had breakfast and headed to school. On the way, I told her all about Koenma's late night communication.

"So, he thinks that I can be strong enough to defeat the other goddess in a weeks' time?"

"You are already strong enough, you just need to control your powers."

"Really? Then how come I can't defeat any of you except Kuwabara?"

"I really cannot answer that."

By this time, we were at the gates of the school. We walked in and went to the classroom. She went over and sat beside her friend.

Your POV:

I went over and sat beside Kiyoko.

"Hey! I saw you come in with Minamino-san. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. We just happened to meet on the way to school and we came together."

"Really? Well, I just thought..."

'Even if I want it to be that way, it will never come true.' I thought and sat down.

The teacher entered the room. I noticed that it was not Ms. Kanazawa.

"Good morning students. I am Ms. Sakura Sakashido. Nice to meet you all. I will be your substitute teacher for this week, since Ms. Kanazawa is ill. So, let's all get along well."

She said this and looked at me. I suddenly felt a stab of pain. I clutched my heart and bent down towards my desk.

"Oh? Are you not feeling well, miss Tachibana? Maybe you should go to the infirmary." She said.

I looked up at her and shook my head. Even as I did this, I knew in my heart that this is it. She was the one I had to defeat. She and I were bound in one destiny. The time had finally come for me to accept the truth, to finally see that no matter what happened, I was the only one who could defeat her. I looked up again and looked her right in the eyes and said "No thanks. How can I miss such an important lesson, especially since you are the one giving it."

She just laughed, a soft malicious laugh and turned away. The rest of the class went by without any event. The bell rang and she said "Ok class, we will continue this tomorrow."

I walked over to Kurama and asked him if he had sensed anything.

"No. why are you asking?" he replied.

That was when I understood that only I can sense her aura. I understood that I was the only one who saw her for what she was. I finally realised the full weight of my responsibilities and I was scared. I didn't want to admit that I was the only one who could stop this. I didn't want to see that I was all alone when it came to this. I was really scared. But then I realised that if I could end it, then I would be happy, everyone else would be happy and so, I decided that I will do it, I will finish this, even if it's the last thing I ever did. So, I told Shinji onii-chan that I would be gone for a few days and started training. I did all I could to accomplish my goal, my goal of becoming the strongest. I trained really hard. Before I knew it, everyone else was helping me do it, even Hiei. I was glad, glad that I had someone to rely on. Then, at last, the day came, the day I was to test my strength once and for all. And so, we set out for the hideout.

"This is it." said Yusuke.

"Yeah! Let's go in. Let's show those scumbags who we are." Said Kuwabara.

"Shut up." said Hiei.

"Ok. Quit it, all of you. We must get in and then we must finish what we came for." I said.

The hideout was situated some 10 miles from the main city of Tokyo, high on a mountain surrounded by dense forests. We entered at the southern end of the forest. We had gone only some way forward when we met out first obstacle. It seemed that the forest was very reluctant to let us pass. But we weren't actually hindered by it. Since we had Kurama with us, we were actually at an advantage.

He now walked in front of us, parting the way ahead easily. The plants bowed down to his will without any problem. We soon reached a clearing.

"Welcome. I have been waiting to see you." A boy said, coming out from behind a tree.

"Ah! It's Ryoutaro. Long time no see?" said Kurama.

"Yes. Very long. It seems that you can even defeat the forests."

"Really? Well, we'll have to see about that."

"Let's have a competition. If you can find a way out of my illusions, you may pass. I will personally escort you through the forest. But, if you lose, I will take away something which is really important to you and nor will you be able to pass. Do you accept?"

"Yes. Of course I accept."

Kurama's POV:

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I was covered in cherry blossoms. Then out of the blizzard of the petals, I saw Kuroune. He and I were running through the forest of bamboo and trying to escape the hunters. We were carefree and we were having so much fun. But then, I looked back and saw Kuroune fall. He was hit. I went back to him. I tried so hard. But, before I knew it, he was dead. My best friend was dead. I cried. I cried for the first time in my life. But, I didn't have much time. I started to run again but it was too late. I was hit again and again. I was severely injured. I was so weak that I was able to cross the wall between the human and the demon world. I was in pain. All the wounds I had suffered, the pain I felt came back. I sank down.

"What? Giving up already?" said a soft voice from somewhere above.

I knew that this was just an illusion. But, I couldn't control it. Then the scene changed. I was looking at my mother in the hospital. The doctor called me out and told me that she wasn't going to make it. I cried again. For the second time, I cried. This was just too much. I was startled to find tears in my own eyes. Then the scene changed again. I was looking down at a body. A dead body. He was beautiful she was the woman I loved. She was dead. There was a pool of blood around her. With a shock, a realised that this was Sayuri. I felt a stab of pain and regret. But then, I also realised that she was not actually dead, but standing right beyond this illusion. This illusion had not yet come to pass and I could prevent it. I stood up and looked around. I pulled out the rose and spread the petals all around myself.

'Ah-ha. I smell him.' I thought.

"There you are" I said and flipped my rose whip at him.

"H-how did you know?"

"Well, once I escaped the illusions, it was pretty easy after that. Now, you must fulfil your promise."

"I will." He said and turned to the rest.

"Hello, my name is Ryoutaro. I will be guiding you from here on. Please take care of me. In the end, I wasn't able to surpass Kurama at all. Come with me" he said and moved forward.

Your POV:

I looked around and found Kurama looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. I also noticed that he had cried. I fell back to walk with him and said "Do you feel all right? You look weird."

"I'm ok. Thanks for worrying." He said.

"Ok. Just don't push yourself." I said and we walked on in silence.

We were making good speed. With Ryoutaro leading, we didn't have to find our own way. We soon came out of the forest.

"H ere, I must leave you. But I will tell you this, you will find three other obstacles before you reach the end. So, be prepared." Said Royutaro and turned to me.

"You are the one who will be fighting the Goddess, right? Well, not to disappoint you, but with your current power, you are far below her. Only love can save you." He whispered in my ear and left.

I blushed but quickly regained my composure. We walked forward. We soon found the second obstacle. It was a huge thing, a giant.

"Ha ha ha. You must be brave to come here and face me. Now it's your time to die! My name is Mitsuro. I'm going to destroy you."

"So you think." Shouted Kuwabara and brought out his spirit sword.

"Really?" the giant roared and charged at Kuwabara.

But, Kuwabara leapt aside at the right moment and drove his sword through the giant's leg. The giant looked down and brought down his club on Kuwabara. This time too Kuwabara dodged the attack and hit the giant with his sword again. It didn't look like the giant was affected at all. He brought down his club again and again and Kuwabara dodged again and again until at last he was exhausted. This time the giant hit right on spot and sent Kuwabara flying through the air. He hit a tree and crumpled down.

"So? Who's next? Your pathetic friend is already dead. Now for the rest of you! Ha ha ha!" roared Mitsuro.

"Not so fast." Said Kuwabara getting up from the ground "Do you think you can beat me with a single hit? You've got to be kidding me."

He materialised the sword again and said "Now, come on, you scum! I'll show you."

The giant ran towards him and struck him hard with his club. Kuwabara was again thrown across the place and the giant took this opportunity to hit Kuwabara while he was still on the ground.

"Kuwabara!" I yelled and started to run towards where he lay, but I was held back by Yusuke.

"Give him some time and trust him he has never failed us yet." Said Kurama and pointed to where Kuwabara was.

I saw that he was already getting up. He stood up shakily and said "You giant! What do you think you were doing? Hitting me when I was down? You coward! I won't let you live now!"

With that, Kuwabara charged towards the giant and leapt up. He placed one foot on the giant's chest and used the giant's body as leverage to climb onto the giant's back. He again made a spirit sword and pushed it into the giant's neck. The giant roared in pain and tried to shake Kuwabara off. But Kuwabara hung on. Slowly, Mitsuro's strength failed and he went down on his knees. Then Kuwabara jumped off him and cut his head off in one swift movement of his sword. The huge head slid to the ground and a quantity of sluggish grey blood came pouring out of Mitsuro's body. Kuwabara turned to us, completely drenched in blood and grinned.

"I did it. Told ya!" he said and started forward. We all followed.

I had never seen Kuwabara like this. That was the time when I understood his full potential. I smiled lightly as we made our way further up the mountain. We soon reached the top, after struggling through trees once more. We found our way blocked by two huge wrought iron gated. Yusuke fired one shot at the gates and they crumpled down into a heap at his feet. We went in and stood in a vast courtyard.

"So, you made it till here?" said a voice from the shadows of the further gate.

"And who might you be?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh my, don't you recognise me?" said the same person.

As he came out of the shadows, we all recognised him as Karasu.

"But, you were dead!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Really? I don't remember being dead. And besides, I thought that if I didn't run from the arena, Kurama would fight me until I was killed. Isn't that correct?"

"True. I would have killed you, if not in the arena, then maybe outside somewhere. And I am ready to finish you off right now." Replied Kurama.

"My my, aren't we excited?"

Kurama started forward but he was stopped by Hiei.

"Let me take him on. I have an old score to settle as it is."

"So, you do remember me?" said Karasu to Hiei.

"I do. And now, you are gonna pay for it." said Hiei and whipped out his katana.

And so, the second battle since we came in started. Hiei rushed towards Karasu with his katana held ready, but even Karasu was a full fledged demon. He dodged the attack easily and laughed while saying "You never change, do you?"

He landed perfectly and made up thousand of balls of spirit energy. He sent them straight at Hiei. Hiei dodged most of them. But, there's a limit to everything. With Karasu hurtling so many balls of energy at him, Hiei was having a hard time dodging. Finally, he got hit. Once he was hit, Hiei couldn't dodge any other balls and so, all the spirit balls hit him right on. Smoke bellowed from the place and I thought that maybe, this is it. But as the smoke cleared, I could discern Hei's figure getting up and dusting off. I felt a renewal of hope.

"Oh? You are still able to get up? That's not very good, is it? maybe I should give you another taste of my power?" said Karasu.

"Hn. You think a mere shower of hails will defeat me? Even you haven't changed. You overestimate yourself."

"Maybe I do. But, it's not like that self confidence is without any reason at all."

"It's not. You are certainly a very formidable opponent, but not for me, I'm afraid. The time is long gone when I thought that you were something of a hero. But, now, I'm much stronger that you are. You fled in the dark tournament before you could look at my new dragon. Let me show it to you right now."

"That dragon of the deepest darkest flame? The one you cannot even control?" Karasu said with laughter in his voice.

"We'll see who's laughing in the end." Hiei said and unravelled his bandage.

As soon as the bandages fell apart, Hiei's hand burst into flame. The flame was horrible to see, black and dark. Hiei didn't waste any time and sent the flames towards Karasu. But, Karasu leapt aside and said "Your flames don't even form a dragon nowadays. Are you sure you've become stronger?"

"You've seen nothing yet." Said Hiei and continued sending flames at Karasu, who continued to dodge them.

Soon I could see that due to Hiei's relentless attacks, Karasu was becoming tired, but also that Hiei was becoming increasingly pale. But you also saw a flicker of resolve in his eyes and a determined aura around him.

"Now, it's time to show you Karasu. It's time to show you the true form of my dragon." Hiei said.

Suddenly clouds started gathering overhead and a strong wind was lifted. Soon, we could see lightening appearing in many places. Hiei raised his hand and said "I summon you here, dragon of the deepest darkest flame!"

As soon as he said these words, the sky above him lit up and a bolt of lightening fell from above onto his hand. Hiei's hand glowed and a dragon of magnificent size and terror erupted from it. The dragon started moving towards Karasu with incredible speed. Karasu did not run away, as I had expected. He stood his ground but fired lots of shots at the dragon. But the dragon was unfazed. It just kept coming on and on. Then Karasu raised hai hands, which started to glow. He tried to take on the dragon by grabbing its jaws in his hands. But it was no use. He was soon swallowed by it.

"You did it!" screamed Kuwabara.

"No. it's not over yet." Said Hiei.

Even as he said these words, there was an explosion inside the dragon and Karasu emerged out of it. He looked pretty injured. But, Hiei was also very tired. The dragon flickered and died out. Then Karasu, thinking that it was over, came forward and attacked head on. But Hiei was not yet a goner. He quickly whipped out his katana and cut Karasu down the middle. It left a deep cut. Karasu staggered around for a while and then finally went down saying "You got me there Hiei."

We all stood in silence for some time and then rushed forward and Hiei dropped down on his knees.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine onna. Don't waste your time here. just rush in and do your job."

"But, how can we leave you here?"

"Who says he's staying here? I'll carry him." said Kuwabara and knelt down so that Hiei could climb up on his back.

"Don't think that you are doing a favour." Said Hiei.

"It's okay. Just relax." Kuwabara said and we all moved ahead.

We went up to the second gate. Yusuke tried to open it, but he was repulsed back by some sort of shield.

"What the?" he said.

"Step aside" I said and walked up to the door. I placed one hand on the door and pushed it. it opened.

"I see. She has put up protection so that only you can enter." Said Hiei.

"So that's why I wasn't able to push through!" said Yusuke.

"Yup. Anyway, let's go in." I said and lead the way in.

We all walked in and found ourselves in a dark room. The room was airy, so I assumed that it was very large. Suddenly, the lights clicked on. I blinked rapidly to adjust to the glare.

"Welcome, my name is Kiryuu. I will be the next fighter. My ability is to travel through different dimensions. This is how I was able to come to the human world. So Yusuke, are you ready to take up my challenge?"

"Challenge?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes. You see, I'm quite a fan of that spirit gun of yours. I'm going to imprison your friends in another dimension and we are going to do a little target practice. Every time you miss, one of your friends die and I am entitled to hit you in the time you take to fire the shot. And let's see, four friends, so four shots."

"What? You can't do that!" said Yusuke.

"Oh really?" Kiryuu said and he clicked his fingers.

I felt myself being lifted up. I tried to struggle and break free but the force binding me was too strong. I saw that the others were also lifted up. We were brought together and a glass cage formed around us. I pounded on the walls, even hit them with fire balls, but they didn't budge.

"Let it be, we can only watch now. The cage won't break until Kiryuu tells it to. We just have to trust Yusuke and wait." Said Kurama.

"Hn. That's right." Said Hiei.

We watched as Yusuke asked Kiryuu something. Kiryuu pointed to himself and laughed.

"What did he say?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"I don't really know. But I think that he told Yusuke what the target is." Kurama replied.

"What? How can Yusuke hit him without even missing once?" I asked.

"He will. He won't let his friends die." Said Kuwabara.

"I know. I just think that it's too hard on Yusuke." I said.

"That it is, but look, it's starting." Said Kurama.

I watched as Yusuke got ready to fire his spirit gun. He raised his hands and his finger tip started glowing. Kiryuu grinned and rushed at Yusuke. He punched Yusuke once in his stomach and ran backwards. He did this again and again. He was really fast. He was hitting every part of Yusuke he could hit. But still, Yusuke took no initiative to shoot. Then at last, when Kiryuu was hitting him, he fired his first shot. It hit Kiryuu on his left arm. Kiryuu leapt back and said something. Yusuke spit at him and made a rude hand gesture. Kiryuu's smile vanished and he ran at Yusuke. This time, Yusuke didn't let him hit but dodged all the punches thrown at him. Then all at once, Kiryuu stopped and held his hands in front of him. They started glowing and two daggers appeared in them. Kiryuu smiled again and jumped towards Yusuke with his daggers held ready. He slashed every part of Yusuke he could reach. But still, Yusuke didn't fire. I could see that Kiryuu was getting pretty tired. He went on hitting Yusuke with all his might. Yusuke didn't budge, nor did he fire. Soon, Kiryuu slowed down a little. Then Yusuke fired his second shot. It hit Kiryuu in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Yusuke walked over to him and picked him up. Yusuke threw him across the room and again fired. This time Kiryuu was hit in the leg. He fell down. Yusuke ran towards him and hit him in the stomach again. But Kiryuu was not that weak. He dodged the punch and sent his sword through Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke was lucky and stepped aside. But the sword went through his shoulder. Then Kiryuu revealed his ugly side. He stabbed Yusuke again and again through his shoulder. Yusuke screamed and his scream echoed even in the cage. I dropped on my knees and started to sob.

"This is all my fault. You all are suffering because of me." I said.

"That's not true. You are here to prevent the worst of damages. It isn't your fault at all." Said Kurama.

"Hn. I hate to admit it, but he's right. This isn't your fault. If you weren't here, who would save us from the goddess of the moon, since only you can defeat her?" said Hiei.

"He's right. And besides, Yusuke is gonna come through. You just wait and watch." Said Kuwabara.

He was right. Even after being stabbed so savagely, he was fighting. He stepped away from Kiryuu and shot his spirit gun for one last time. Kiryuu stepped aside and the shot didn't hit him. Even as Kiryuu started to laugh, Yusuke sped along behind him and deflected the spirit ball's path and it hit Kiryuu dead on. The smile died on his face as the cage around us suddenly disappeared. We fell through the air. Kurama caught me around the waist and spun through the air to land perfectly on his feet. Hiei and Kuwabara landed too. Hiei on his feet and Kuwabara like a lump. But thankfully, no one was hurt. We ran over to Yusuke, who was slumped against the wall.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I've been better. But, I think I'll make it through." He replied.

"Well, I've decided." I said.

"Decided what?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm going in on my own. I've made you suffer enough."

"What? No way! How can we accept that?" said Yusuke between groans.

"Don't you see? This is all because I'm here. you all are hurt so much! How can I forgive myself if one of you was killed?"

Kuwabara opened his mouth to argue but was stopped by Hiei.

"Drop it." he said "Let her go alone if she wishes."

He turned to me and said "Do you think it won't matter if you die? Do you think no one will suffer if that happens? Let me tell you, there is not one person here that would not mourn if you died. So, if you think that by letting you go alone we will be saved, then you are wrong. We will never be free from the shame and the pain of letting you go. So, go ahead and do whatever you want."

I looked around at everyone and felt a twinge of guilt. They had done so much for me and I was causing them so much pain by blaming myself for everything.

"But, Yusuke can't get up. How will we go forward?" I asked.

A smile lit up Yusuke's face.

"I can try, can't I? I really want to see you kick her butt." Said Yusuke.

Kurama gave Yusuke his hand and helped him stand up as Hiei leaned on Kuwabara. We all looked forward with a set resolve in our heart.

We pushed through the next door and found ourselves at the entrance of a huge maze. It was very dark inside the maze. We moved inside and I lit up a fire ball in my hand to guide us along. We tried lots of paths but just ended up in the same place we started. It was getting very frustrating.

"Move aside" said Kurama.

He put one hand on the wall of the maze and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the maze around started to go back into the ground. That was when I realised that the maze was made of grass borders. So, Kurama could easily do this. But we could see that it was draining him of his spirit energy. When at last the glass borders were high enough to climb, he stopped.

"Are you ok? You look drained." I said.

"Yes. I'm ok. Let's just get this over with." He replied.

You nodded and helped him up.

"But, we'll have to climb. None of you can do that in the state you are." I said.

"Yes. That's true. Let's say that I will go forward with Sayuri and you can stay here." said Kurama.

"That's all right. If we move forward, we will only hinder you. Best of luck. Don't lose. K?" said Yusuke.

"I won't let you down." I said and we climbed the hedge.

We could easily see the centre of the maze now. We jumped from one hedge to another and reached the centre quickly.

"So, you are here at last." Said the voice of your so familiar teacher.

"What? You are the goddess of the moon?" said Kurama, shocked.

"Yes. But your little friend here already knew it except the fact that my true name is Armine and her true name is Ermine. "

"You did?" he asked me.

I nodded and said "But I was the only one who could feel her aura. I didn't want to worry you and besides, this way, we have come to know each other better."

"That's so right. I was looking forward to meeting you. But you are just a shrimp. You can't defeat me!"

"Really? We'll see about that." I said and took up a fighting stance.

"Already so restless? Patience is something I'll have to teach you before you die."

And thus the battle started.

Kurama's POV:

"Already so restless? Patience is something I'll have to teach you before you die." She said and a strong wind started to blow around us and wind enveloped Armine.

'Wind. She can control the wind.' I thought.

Sayuri was at a major disadvantage here. That was what I thought at first. But I forgot that her holy fire was unlike any other. It could not be doused by water or wind or any other force on Earth. I watched as the moon goddess gathered a number of whips of wind around her. She sent these in full force at Sayuri. Then what happened took my breath away. Whether it was her training or it was the threat of her greatest foe before her, Sayuri moved with a great but terrible speed. All her movements were so graceful and beautiful. Armine growled her displeasure and sent wave after wave of wind towards Sayuri but not only she manage to dodge each of them, but also sent some of her fire balls towards Armine.

As Armine dodged these, Sayuri jumped up and made a disc of translucent fire around her feet and flew towards Armine. Armine laughed and floated up on a wave of her wind.

"Your disc of fire will exhaust you."

"So will your wind wave."

"That's what you think. You forget that my spirit energy is almost a hundred times yours."

"I do know that. But, you won't be able to use it all since you will be long dead before that."

"Oh yes? I don't think so!" Armine screamed and dived towards Sayuri. She started hitting any part of Sayuri she could reach. Though Sayuri was fast, Armine was faster. She managed to hit Sayuri a number of times. Sayuri fell out of the air and hit the ground with a hard crash. I rushed forward, but Armine screamed "Oh no, you don't" and I was thrown backwards. I stood up and came on again but Sayuri got up and held up her hand.

"Let me handle this. This is my fight and no one can fight it for me." She said.

That was when I felt a change in Sayuri's spirit energy. It increased dramatically and it felt soft and gentle but terrible. Sayuri closed her eyes and slowly, she was also enveloped in blood red flames. She charged headlong towards Armine. This time, Armine wasn't able to fend off the attack and got hit. She fell out of the air and blood came gushing out of the wound on her cheek. She screamed and flew towards Sayuri along with a hail of wind waves. Sayuri formed a wall of fire around herself and the attack was rendered useless. Then Armine smiled and sailed back to the ground.

"So, you want to play serious/ I'll give you a fight to remember. But oh! How can you remember anything if you are dead!" said Armine and raised her hands.

Then the wind started blowing in the earnest and we were soon engulfed in a typhoon like wall. Sayuri sent a number of fire balls towards Armine but then were all deflected towards me due to a sudden change in the wind pattern.

"Kurama! look out!" I heard Sayuri yell.

I didn't need to be told that. I jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Ha! See that? Every attack you make on me can be made to hit him instead. So, do you still want to attack?" said Armine.

"You underestimate me." Said Sayuri and out of nowhere, a shield of transparent red flames surrounded me.

"What? You prefer to drain yourself rather than get rid of him?" said Armine and laughed "You are just like your ancestor. She was also like this. Protecting the innocent and letting no one die for her. This is useless. Didn't I let my best fighters die just to check if you were worth fighting? You are a fool!"

"That's what you think. All the lives I save, all the deeds I do in this world ultimately come back to me. I have friends. Even if I die here, they will remember me forever. You have no one, no one to laugh with you, share your worries or even mourn you if you die. Maybe I am a fool, but at least I've got people to support me, whereas you are all alone" said Sayuri.

"Shut up! Shut up! Whose fault do you think that is? You took away my love, my everything from me. Why do you think I became like this?"

"That was not my fault. It was his choice. You should have taken things as they came your way. Not only you managed to destroy our lands, you also managed to destroy Ermine and the one you loved. That was your own doing. If you hadn't waged that war, none of this would have happened."

"Don't you blame me! Why don't you just accept your mistake and finish this? I will spare your life then."

"This isn't about whose mistake it was. It's about the mistake you are about to commit."

"Oh really? Then I'll gladly take the blame for this mistake if that sends you to hell!"

"If that's how you want it, I'll face you in this last battle. And remember Armine, I'm not the one you fought the last time. My name is Sayuri and it's about time you used it."

"Then bring it on."

With that, they were off again. But this time, both were fighting to kill. When I saw Armine fighting, I knew that she was far stronger than Sayuri. Slowly, Sayuri's strength faltered. But she did not let fall the shield around me.

"Sayuri! You must stop this. Let the shield drop. It's draining you." I shouted over the entire din.

"I can't do that. I don't want you to die too. I will protect you if I can" was her reply.

I signed and continued to watch. Sayuri was in a very bad situation. Though she was using her full power, she did not have the virtue of the real goddesses. She tried to fend off every attack of Armine but she was already too tired. I watched as Armine whipped up a really strong wind whirl and knocked Sayuri out of the air. Sayuri fell on the ground. The shield around me disappeared. I understood that Sayuri had used up all her energy. If I didn't intervene now, she would surely die. She was starting to use up her life energy. This was getting out of hand. I just had to save her. I rushed forward, but Armine turned towards me and said "You don't have to wait long now. Soon, your one true love will die."

Saying this, she waved her had, and a wind shield erupted between Sayuri and me. I tried hard to force my way through, but was thrown back every single time.

"You will be killed like this." Said a voice behind me.

Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara had come up silently from behind.

"I really don't care. I finally understand what I want. This is my only chance"

Just then, there was a high pitched scream from behind me. I saw Sayuri rise high above the ground and start falling. Time stopped and I knew that it was now or never. I pushed with all my strength towards Sayuri. It was hard and painful, but I managed. Just as Sayuri was about to hit the ground, I caught her. Enraged, Armine sent a handful of wind waves in our direction.

"You are not going to hurt us anymore!" I shouted and placed one hand on the ground. A tall wall of plants formed a closed circle about us and stopped the wind attacks. I could hear Armine trying to blast her way in, but it didn't matter because Sayuri was here with me and she was speaking at last.

"Y-You know, I-I might have loved you. I t-think I actually do love you." She said between coughs and closed her eyes.

"Sayuri! Don't go, don't leave me. I love you, I love so much!" I said and without thinking twice, I kissed her.

For a very long moment, nothing happened. Then, she slowly rose up in the air and swirled around. As she descended, her eyes snapped open. I saw that they had changed to a bright blue. That was when I noticed that even her hair had started changing. It had turned from brown to jet black. I thought that Sayuri was beautiful. But now, she was perilously beautiful. She landed lightly on the ground and came towards me. I stood there, spell bounded by her. She came and said "Thank you Shuuichi. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for staying close. Thanks for everything."

Then she turned away and said "Armine, I have held back long enough. I didn't want to kill you. Even though I'm a descendant and not the goddess herself, she comes to me when I summon her powers. She changes me to be what I'm supposed to be. She makes me a true goddess. Even though you are a goddess, you are not a true one. You have no sympathy and kindness. A true goddess cares for people. She helps people in need. I am far above you now. You are no match for me. You can either give up now, or die. It is your choice now."

"That is not much of a choice and who said I had to make one? It's time for me to bring out my final move. You will regret taking me to this stage."

"Will I? Let's see."

Armione closed her eyes. A gust of wind surrounded her and the very sky turned black. There was a terrible roar and the wind dropped as suddenly as it had risen. There stood Armine with a great dragon behind her.

"What the..." said Yusuke from behind me "What is that thing?"

"This is Otaku, the mighty wind dragon. He is my heavenly weapon. Each goddess has one of her own." Said Armine.

"That's true. Although I don't have a weapon as huge and mighty as yours, I still have a pretty powerful one." Said Sayuri and closed her eyes. Fire erupted all around us and out of the centre, a great sword came out. Sayuri walked upto it and pulled it upwards.

"Whoa..." Yusuke said again.

'Jeez. That guy can sometimes be stupider than Kuwabara' I thought.

"Ha! Take that" said Armine and her dragon reared up and flew straight at Sayuri. But Sayuri didn't even flinch. She jumped and made a disc of fire and flew towards the dragon. She thrust her sword into the dragons open mouth and tore through the dragon with a terrible yell. The dragon vanished in a whisp of wind. We were all shocked and stood there with our mouths hanging open.

"Now your ultimate weapon is destroyed. It's time to make the choice." Said Sayuri as she brought her sword's tip down to the ground with a swish.

"Ha ha ah. Do you really think that just by destroying my dragon you can defeat me?"

Sayuri's eyes blazed and she ran her sword through Armine. Armine screamed and her body exploded in a million fragments.

"Yes!" Kuwabara said and started forward.

But we saw that the fragments were coming together again. Sayuri attacked again and again Armine came alive. This continued for quite some time. Then Armine laughed.

"See? As long as I have this, you cannot kill me." Said Armine indicating a necklace on her chest.

"Really? Then I'll destroy you both." Screamed Sayuri and attacked Armine.

Armine was tired and could not evade Sayuri. Sayuri's sword pierced the necklace and went through Armine's chest. Armine fell on her knees.

"You are truly a daughter of Ermine's blood. May you live in peace." Armine said while coughing up a lot of blood.

Then she was gone. We moved forwards slowly. Sayuri's hair colour was returning to normal. She started to fall. But I reached out and grabbed her.

Your POV:

I opened my eyes and a very familiar face swam before my eyes.

"Shuuichi, is that you?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Can you help me up? It's time."

"Time for what?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Shuuichi helped me up. I balanced myself by placing one hand on Shuuichi's shoulder.

"You all have supported me through all this. You never stopped believing in me. I'm very thankful for that. But now, I must return. My job here is done. When I turn 18, I will be given a choice. A choice to choose between the worlds I represent. Then, maybe you'll see me again. Say good bye to everyone else for me. Thank you once again for everything."

Then I turned to Shuuichi.

"Shuuichi, when I was fighting, I came to realize that you are not just a ruthless fox. Your years in the human world have softened you, that is what others might think. But the truth is, you were always like this. You cherish the people around you and you will do anything for them. That is why I fell in love with you. I loved you even before I came here and I will go on loving you. You will always be Shuuichi to me, no matter in which form you are, because as Shuuichi, your true nature comes out. We may meet again at some point in the future but I'm not asking you to wait for me."

Before I could say anything else, Shuuichi took me into his arms and kissed me again. Even as this happened, a golden light enveloped us.

Kuramas POV:

As I kissed her for the second time that night, a golden light grew around us. We broke apart and I felt a wind tugging her out of my grasp. I held on as long as I could.

"Let go, Shuuichi. You must." She said and I released her.

She was carried upwards and as she turned, I heard a soft goodbye. Then she was gone and the light vanished.

"Come on mate. I know it's hard, but you have to move on." Said Kuwabara.

"Just leave him be. Let's go. He'll be all right." Said Hiei and I heard them leave. I stood there for a long time after that and looked up at the sky, the sky which Sayuri wasn't here to see with me. Then as the first rays of the sun hit me, I finally realized that it was already over. It was time to let go and move on. I turned around and walked home.

FAST FORWARD TO A LATER TIME.

Kurama's POV:

It's been almost two years since Sayuri went away. I have left her room as it was. Nothing has changed. I graduated last year and now, I go to the Tokyo University. I wonder where she is right now. I miss her so much even now. I have never dated any girl after she left. I still love her and always will.

"Hey! Missed me?" came a familiar voice from behind me.

I whipped around and there, with her hair flying around her face and her eyes sparking, stood Sayuri.

"S-Sayuri! Is that really you?" I stammered.

"It's me. I'm back. I couldn't live in a world where I couldn't see you, touch you or be with you. So, when I turned 18 yesterday, I made my choice and came here, to remain evermore." Said Sayuri.

I opened my arms and she ran into them. We stood like that for a very long time. I finally had her with me and I was never letting go again. She was mine, to walk beside me forever.


End file.
